Las etiquetas no mandan!
by Angelica150714
Summary: Ranma es el típico chico popular de la secundaría, akane es su mejor amiga, pero esta carece de belleza y popularidad, y ella al igual que las demás se desvive por el. Pero todo cambia cuando después de unas vacaciones aparece una chica que ranma jamas había visto. Esa chica cambiara la forma de pensar de todos en esa secundaria. Akane Tendo cambiara todo. u pasen! y leean!
1. capitulo 1

_**ranma prov.**_

Y aquí estaba en esta secundaría de nuevo, faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases y el instituto ya se encontraba casi lleno. bueno sería mejor que me entretuviera con algo hasta que las clases comenzaran. me senté en una banca y mire a todos aquellos y aquellas que caminaban o hacia x cosa.

lamentablemente esta secundaría estaba llena de etiquetas. no podía decir que me gustara que esto estuviera así, pero tampoco lo odiaba. La secundaría furinkan tenía mucha variedad de alumnos. Los que se vestían de negro y con muchas cadenas los llamaban góticos, ese grupo era muy discriminado, pero nadie se metía con ellos por miedo. Los que usaban pantalones caídos y holgados con las capuchas de sus suéteres siempre puestas y algunos con una cachucha debajo de estas con alguna patineta y sus típicos protectores de codos, rodillas y casco los llamaban los patinetas. Las porristas formada por hombres y mujeres eran otro grupo. Los equipos de los deportes del instituto eran otro, muy respetado por siempre traer trofeos después de cada campeonato. Los chicos de camisas de cuadros, lentes y braquets los llamaban ñoños, un grupo muy criticado y maltratado . Los que pertenecían al taller de teatro era otro, no se metían mucho con ellos, nada mas insultos como que los hombres pertenecientes a este grupo eran unos afeminados, pero solo eso. Los que siempre se encontraban arriba del escenario ya sea en sus puestos con cada instrumento o en descanso o algún tiempo libre donde se colocaban debajo de este para tocar sus guitarras y demás instrumentos esos se llamaban los músicos, no lo eran aun pero se llamaban así por haber ganado varios concursos de bandas este grupo era respetado por eso. Pero lo mejor según esta escuela eran los chicos populares, porque eran los mejores en todo, siempre a la moda, guapos o guapas, la mayoría de los hombres pertenecían a los equipos de algún deporte, pero eran colocados como populares por tener algo especial, al igual que las mujeres, estas eran las mejores en danza, canto o gimnasio sin embargo no pertenecían a ese grupo, sino al de populares.

Yo pertenecía a este grupo, me gustaba porque así tenía a todas las chicas a mis pies y podría decirse que los otros chicos sabían bien que no estaban a mi altura, por esta razón es que no podía odiar que la escuela estuviera tan etiquetada. Pero esto también me molestaba porque mis compañeros los populares eran tan falsos como santa clous, estaban siempre a la moda, eran inteligentes y muy buenos en los deportes eso si!, pero a la hora de hacer o ayudar a tus amigos no estaban para ti, en un segundo podrían estar contigo y al segundo siguiente podrían estar dándote una puñalada por la espalda. Gracias a dios no soy el único que piensa así, mi mejor amiga piensa igual que yo, y no por nada es mi mejor amiga.

**\- akane? donde esta? siempre llega temprano. -** mire a los diferentes grupos, todos en sus diferentes círculos de amistades, allí estaban los músicos, los porristas, los góticos en su esquina y bingo! los ñoños, así es akane tendo mi mejor amiga pertenecía a este grupo. Mi amiga jamas era la atención de alguien, y la verdad no era muy bonita, su cabello largo siempre lo traía agarrado con una coleta de lado y baja, unos lentes grandes y redondos, braquets y su ropa la hacía ver como una señora mayor, unos cuantos kilos de mas y una voz un poco chillona, pero siempre me ha caído bien, me comprende demasiado. Me acerque a ellos y me miraron como si fuera un dios. -** disculpen.. de casualidad han visto a akane? -** pregunte calmado y ellos seguían mirándome de la misma manera. **-amm saben? -** pregunte al ver que nadie me respondía. un chico de ojos rasgados me respondió

**\- no la hemos visto -** me dijo cortante.

**\- esta bien, gracias. -** les dije y me fui, al parecer akane se había quedado dormida, eso es raro ella nunca llegaba tarde, me senté en la misma banca volviendo a ver a todos, los deportistas, los del teatro, las chicas ukyo y shampoo, las mas populares del instituto y muy hermosas a mi parecer las conocía a ambas y siempre me había gustado shampoo, ukyo me caía bien, pero era demasiado placible para mi, me gustaban las chicas decididas, tercas y difíciles de conquistar como lo era shampoo. Jamás le he dicho nada sobre que me guste porque quiero conquistarla bien. Al menos esos eran mis planes antes de salir, pero algo a pasado en las vacaciones que mi interés por ella a bajado mucho, pero no ha desaparecido.

**\- vaya, vaya.. porque tan solo mi amor? -** esa era la voz de mi inconfundible amigo mousse

**\- porque no habías llegado mi vida -** le respondí, me alegrara que mousse estuviera aquí, así ya no me aburriría. mire mi reloj y faltaban 15 minutos y akane? por ningún lado, esto si que es raro. **\- oye mousse no has visto a akane? -** le pregunte, la verdad me estaba preocupando. No había hablado con ella desde hace dos meses y si le paso algo? y yo no estuve allí para apoyarla? me sentiría el peor amigo del mundo.

**\- a la ñoña? -** mire mal a mi amigo, si bien era cierto no me gustaba que el hablara mal de mi amiga o la discriminara. **\- no la he visto, ni quiero. -** me respondió y lo mate con la mirada. **\- oye saotome, acaso la ñoña de tendo te gusta? -** porque siempre preguntaba eso? a akane solamente la veo como una gran amiga, quizá una hermana, pero nunca como algo mas que eso.

**\- no digas tonterías mousse, yo sigo interesado en shampoo -** le dije.

**\- yo lo preguntaba porque tendo, vive si tu vives, respira si tu respiras, come si tu comes.. hahaha ella se desvive por ti hombre! -** me palmeo mi hombro y lo mire con desdén, lamentablemente eso era cierto, yo le gustaba a akane, al enterarme de eso me quise alejar de ella por cobarde porque no quería rechazarla, pero no lo logre porque era la única verdadera compañía en esta secundaría, mousse también pero el casi todo el tiempo estaba detrás de las mujeres. volví a hablar con ella rogando porque no se me declarara, afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió, pero claro que me traía almuerzos, obsequios y pequeños detalles que me hacían sentir incomodo. Prácticamente akane como dijo mousse se desvivía por mi. Pero claro que nadie ni siquiera mousse sabían que yo ya lo sabia.

**\- ya te dije que eso no es cierto -** le mentí..

**\- bueeeno -** no me creyó **\- oye! ya viste a la chica nueva? -** me pregunto con mucha emoción, al parecer el si y estaba bonita. negué con la cabeza y al instante se paro de la banca - vamos para que la veas, esta buenísima! - me guió hasta la dirección. mire mi reloj faltaban exactamente 8 minutos para que tocara y nosotros tan lejos de nuestro salón. cuando llegamos me quede con el ojo cuadrado, efectivamente la chica era una hermosura!. traía unos converse color negros, pantalones entubados que hacían resaltar sus esbeltas piernas y su firme trasero, una blusa de tirantes sencilla color azul fuerte, traía un chaleco de mezclilla que la hacía ver como una mujer peligrosa y su rostro era angelical, sus enormes ojos color avellana, su nariz respingada, sus labios bien delineados y carnosos, su color de cabello se me hacía algo conocido, pero no conocía a ninguna mujer que lo trajera corto y sobre su nuca estaban unas gafas de sol color negros.. **\- esa no es la nueva, pero igual ella no esta mal. -** mi amigo la miro de pies a cabeza como seguro la estaba viendo yo.

**\- como se llama? -** tenía que saber como se llama esa chica.

**\- amm no lo se, la nueva se llama akari unry, pero ella no lo se. -** me miro con una sonrisa ladina. **\- hee picaron! ya te fijaste en otra que no sea la ñoña de akane.. -** me dijo y me empujo con su hombro en mi hombro. Lo mire frunciendo el seño. - huy que genio, yaa no te enojes cariño.. mejor vamos para presentarme con la nueva. - me volvió a arrastrar hasta donde estaba aquella chica, nos daba la espalda y no sabía que estábamos atrás de ella.

**\- listo prima, estoy en el mismo salón que tu! -** una chica bonita, de cabello verde con unos mechones rojizos y de grandes ojos color café salio de la dirección.. pero alto! acaso dijo "mismo salón que tu"? entonces ella ya esta en esta secundaría.

**\- hola chicas! -** saludo mi amigo, mire el piso viendo como movía su pie insistentemente, estaba nervioso? eso si que era nuevo en el.

**\- hola mut tsu.. -** ella conocía a mousse?, volteo a la otra chica y hablo **\- akary creo que mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde -** le dijo y la tal akary apenas le ponía atención porque estaba muy entretenida comiéndose con la mirada a mi amigo y el no se quedaba atrás. se resigno y me miro con una sonrisa. **\- hola ranma, nos vamos al salón? creo que estos se quedaran así por un largo rato.. -** me dijo divertida al ver la escena de esos dos. pero es que acaso ella me conocía? no quería preguntar porque se daría cuenta que me he olvidado de ella.

**\- si -** le dije, me di vuelta, antes de hacerlo escuche como mousse le preguntaba a akary "como se llama tu prima?" no logre escuchar su respuesta, pero vi la reacción de mi amigo, la mandíbula se le cayo hasta el piso y miraba de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba a mi compañera de caminata. quien sería? la mire con atención ella caminaba con los ojos cerrados, ajena a mi mirada insistente y mis tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. quien sera? mousse la conoce y yo también.. y por lo que vi ella no se viste así usualmente porque mi amigo estaba muy sorprendido.

**\- deja de mirarme así ranma -** me dijo de repente asiendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

**\- lo siento -** que era esto? mis mejillas estaban calientes, era la vergüenza. Lo que mas me intriga es que ella haya sabido que la estaba mirando sin mirarme.

**\- que hora es? -** pregunto después de un silencio para mi incomodo.

**\- son las 6:59 -** dije y mire intrigado el reloj, faltaba un minuto para que la profesora hinako la mas estricta de toda la secundaria diera clases en mi salón, tenía que correr!

**\- sera mejor que corramos hinako ya debe estar en el salón! -** me dijo y empezamos a correr. O ella corría muy rápido o a mi me faltaba condición porque ella durante el trayecto de la dirección al salón siempre me llevó la delantera. Afortunadamente la profesora hinako no estaba, tampoco akane al parecer a esas dos se les habían pegado las sabanas.

**\- Ranma! ven! -** voltee para ver quien me hablaba y era shampoo. Mire a mi compañera y esta me miraba con una sonrisa picara

**\- suerte campeón -** me dijo y camino hasta el otro lado del salón se sentó en el ultimo banco a un lado de la ventana.

**\- ranma! -** me volvió a gritar shampoo, camine hasta ella y ella hizo algo que jamas pensé que haría, se abalanzó a mi y me abrazo. **\- hoo! ranma cuanto te extrañe -** correspondí a su abrazo con gusto después de todo shampoo aun me gustaba un poco, enfrente de mi estaba esa chica con la misma sonrisa.. que jamás dejaba de sonreír? que le hacía tan feliz?. Ella se coloco los audífonos y miro hacía la ventana.

**\- hola shampoo yo también te extrañe -** metí, la verdad muy apenas y pensé en ella.

**\- hola ranma! -** me saludo ukyo

**\- hola enana. -** le respondí el saludo, ella me fulmino con la mirada. No se alarmen no la insulte, así le digo yo.. no les he contado mucho de ukyo pero me llevo muy bien con ella. Pero no me puedo hablar demasiado con ella porque después piensa cosas que no son, ya me ha pasado.

**\- oye saotome! -** me hablo hiroshi. no le hablaba mucho con el pero era un compañero de clases y de además de que estaba en el equipo de fútbol que yo.

**\- hola hiroshi! que sucede?! -** y le pregunto que sucede es porque como les dije no hablo con el solo cuando necesito o el necesita algo

**\- quien es el bombom con la que llegaste.. amigo. -** amigo.. el quería que se la presentara, si tan solo supiera que ni siquiera yo conozco su nombre, pero de ningún modo sabrá algo de ella. jamás.

**\- no lo se amigo, solamente coincidimos en la entrada del salón. -** Me miro de manera fría.. y quien no? ni siquiera yo me creía lo que acababa de decir pero antes de que me pudiera insistir vi entrar a mi amigo mousse con esa chica akary.. genial! ahora si sabría quien era esa chica! - mousse! - le grite uno para quitarme de encima a hiroshi y otra para preguntarle. Pero el no me hizo caso estaba concentrado en hablar con esa chica, paresia feliz, vaya si que se esta metiendo en un lío.

Para mi mala suerte la profesora llegó y nos sentó a todos, no le pude preguntar nada a mousse. Me senté en mi banco que estaba a dos bancos a la izquierda de mousse, aun lado de el estaba la chica desconocida. Escuche como akary unry se presentaba ante la clase como la alumna nueva. después de eso la profesora se volteó a la pizarra y aproveche para enviarle a mousse un papel de mi libreta:

_**oye amorsito te agradecería si me dijeras el nombre de la chica que tienes a tu lado derecho! RS**_

Los chicos que pasaron el papel lo hacían temerosos porque la maestra hinako era super estricta. Pocos segundos después recibi su respuesta

_**acaso me quieres engañar con ella cielito? MM**_

_**mousse! dimelo! RS**_

Me estaba desesperando. llegó la respuesta.

_**esta bien, esta bien.. pero es que no la reconoces amigo? bueno no te culpo esta muy cambiada, aun así. Tan rápido te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga? ella es la ñoña de tendo, ranma, ella es akane tendo MM**_

Sentí como mis ojos se agrandaban con mucho asombro..

**\- QUE?! -** grite sin darme cuenta que estaba en plena clase.

**\- saotome! tendo!.. veo que ninguno de los dos me pone atención así que sera mejor que salgan del salón! -**

* * *

haaa esta idea me estaba matando! esto esta mal tres fic a la vez no se si pueda pero lo intentare:D

reviews?


	2. capitulo 2

_**Akane prov.**_

Salí del salón, sintiendo las miradas pervertidas de todos mis compañeros, pero una mirada distinta, nada pervertida hizo que volteara a verlo, era ranma esa mirada era de asombro, que es lo que le pasa?.. Salí del salón sin preguntarle nada.

El castigo que nos puso hinako fue sostener cubetas con agua durante lo que reste su clase, que era mas de media hora, me quede en silenció con mi mente, tenia a ranma a mi lado, podía sentir su incomodidad y me volvía a preguntar que es lo que le pasaba?, no le pregunte nada. Por un momento quería tranquilidad, la necesitaba demasiado, desde que salimos de vacaciones que no la tenía. Hice un recuento de todo lo que sucedió en esos dos meses.

Había salido de la secundaría triste ya que no iba a ver a ranma durante mucho tiempo. Al llegar a casa mi padre me recibió con la noticia que pasaría todas las vacaciones con mi abuela a la que nunca en mi vida había visto o sabido de ella. Pero no me opuse, un impulso me llevó a irme a china para olvidar mi amor no correspondido, si! yo estaba enamorada de ranma saotome mi mejor amigo y por supuesto que se lo expresaba! pero cada cosa que hacía lo ponía incomodo y me di cuenta que no era correspondida, por esa razón es que no me opuse en ir a china a con mi abuela la desconocida. Cuando llegue todo era nuevo para mi, mi abuela vivía en las zonas nada civilizadas de china, así que no hubo Internet o teléfono. No podría comunicarme con mi padre o lo que era peor con ranma! pero otra parte de mi lo agradecía podría ocupar mi mente en otras cosas que no fueran el. Mi abuela Colage una anciana que siempre caminaba arriba de un bastón viva en la aldea de las amazonas. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que no sería la única que estaría con ella, Akary Unry mi prima lejana también estaría en estas vacaciones. Los primeros días fueron exhaustos la abuela nos ponía un entrenamiento de artes marciales muy duro. Sin embargo mi prima y yo nos acostumbramos apenas a la semana, aprendimos lo suficiente para estar mas que capacitadas para matar a alguien silenciosamente o agílmente y no dejar huella. En un día en el que recordaba como era mi vida en nerima, tokio, me acorde de ranma saotome y me di cuenta que no lo había pensado o recordado en todo ese tiempo, logre superarlo! si!. La abuela era una gran sensei. Pero Colage aun no terminaba conmigo, dijo que mi apariencia no intimidaba a nadie y que había que cambiarla. De allí me di cuenta que el entrenamiento ayudo a mi figura, estaba delgada y los kilos de mas que antes tenía, habían hecho que mi pecho estuviera mas grande que como debería de estar. Mi abuela siempre había dicho que mi cabello largo me hacía lucir mas pasible de lo que en realidad era, me lo corto hasta donde mi cabeza terminaba y mi cuello empezaba. Y por ultimo mi vista, mi abuela era china y era la matriarca de la famosa aldea de las amazonas, y no por nada tenía este titulo. Hizo una especie de pasta verde que tuve que soportar adentro de mis ojos, por mas de cinco horas, claro que me los vendaron. Pero valió la pena porque al instante en que me desvendaron pude ver hasta las arrugas de las arrugas de mi querida abuela. Akary me modifico todo el sentido de la moda que yo tenía. Me cambio lo suficiente como para decir que la ropa con la que ahora vestía me encantaba.

Que es esto? mi abuela me enseño a leer las auras con tan solo verlas, pero también a sentirlas con tan solo cerrar mis ojos y la que ahora sentía a mi lado era de asombro y nerviosismo, estaba justo a mi lado y ese era justamente ranma. Bueno supongo que tendré que dejar mi monologo para otra ocasión. Adiós tranquilidad.

**\- ranma? porque tan nervioso? -** le pregunte, era mi mejor amigo y si su nerviosismo se debía a que momentos atrás shampoo lo había abrazado, tendría que hacer que me dijera para poder darle algún consejo. y se preguntaran.. ya no estas enamorada de el? y mi respuesta es un no, lo había superado, el era solo mi mejor amigo y le gustaba shampoo **\- es porque shampoo te abrazo? no me habías contado que ya habías avanzado tanto con ella. -** le dije tratando de que me contara, estaba contenta por el. Estar enamorado o que alguien te guste es algo muy bonito y es una dicha sentirlo.

El me miro con el seño fruncido y me dijo, mejor dicho me reclamo.

**\- y como quieres que te diga algo? si en las vacaciones ni una llamada tuve de ti! -** estaba disgustado porque no lo había llamado, pero jamás pensé que reaccionaria así.

**\- si, bueno es una larga historia. -** le dije en un susurro.

**\- tenemos to.. -** pero no termino porque precisamente la campana sonó anunciando que era hora de la segunda clase. en mi cara apareció una sonrisa burlona. -** no digas nada -** miraba al megáfono que estaba en una esquina con los ojos entrecerrados.

**\- espérame en la salida y vamos a tu casa, quiero ver a tía nodoka -** eso era cierto, quería ver a mi señora favorita. Pero también quería platicarle mil cosas a ranma, después de todo era mi mejor amigo. **\- o ya tienes planes? - **le pregunte, tal vez el ya tenía cosas que hacer y yo de inoportuna haciendo planes que no podían ser.

**\- no, para ti jamás estoy ocupado -** y me beso la frente. Por esas palabras y esa actitud me había enamorado de el, pero ahora solo sabía que era su forma de ser conmigo, su mejor amiga.

**\- bien!.. entonces te veré en la salida -** ranma me miro confundido, el sabía perfectamente que me tardaba en reaccionar ante sus besos en la frente, caricias o palabras pero ahora no.

Hoy era lunes, inicio de clases y como todos los primeros días se hacía una asamblea para dar la bienvenida y bla, bla, bla. Jamás les había puesto atención y este día no sería la excepción. Todos salían del salón para ir a la explanada. Yo me llevaba mi mochila porque yo junto con varios compañeros teníamos diferente el horario desde la segunda hora. Me tocaba física y tenía que ir al gimnasio al otro lado del instituto. Me forme en una de las filas de mujeres y cerré los ojos, me sentía cansada de la mirada de envidia y lujuria que hombres y mujeres me mandaban. Sentí unos golpes en mi hombro derecho y me gire allí parado se encontraba Daisuke, mi amigo del club de ñoños como todos nos llamaban.

**\- hola akane! -** me saludo, yo emocionada lo abrace y sentí la mirada asombrada de muchos pero nos les hice caso.

**\- hola daysuke!.. como te va? -** le pregunte cuando me separe de el y lo deje respirar.

**\- pues muy bien akane y a ti? -** me pregunto parándose a un lado mio. En una fila de hombres.

**\- pues digamos que mas o menos -** le dije cansada, seguía viendo a mi alrededor y miraba la miraba de asco de los populares, la de asombro de muchos hombres y la miraba reprobatoria de las mas populares shampoo y ukyo.

**\- por? -** me pregunto, pero antes de que yo contestara una profesora nos calló y nos obligo a poner atención al director.

Cambiaba de posición cada cinco minutos, en verdad creo que era la asamblea mas aburrida de todas las que había presenciado. Miraba a mi alrededor para distraerme, a mi lado estaba daisuke que ponía mucha atención al director. Unas chicas góticas no paraban de mirarme sin ninguna emisión en su mirada, su mirada me ponía los pelos de punta así que decidí voltear a otra parte, pero me voltee violentamente solamente vi una mancha de muchos colores hasta que mi vista de águila como le llamaba akary, capto a un chico, su típico peinado revoltoso lo delato de inmediato y me agache para que no me mirara, tenía que salir de allí sin que el me viera. No podía verme, camine agachada atrás de mis compañeros, me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero si ellos estuvieran en mi lugar harían lo mismo. seguía en mi labor cuando...

**\- y la mejor noticia es que mis dos hijos kodashi y kuno regresaron de china y estudiaran en esta escuela.. -** dijo el director

**\- QUE?! -** me escuche a mi y a mi prima, mientras que todos los demás guardaban silencio. Mire hacía el teatro donde se encontraba el director y sus dos hijos atrás de el. Ambos nos miraron y de inmediato hablaron..

**\- ahí estas! -** kodashi salto del escenario y empezó a atacar a mi prima con sus listones de gimnasia. Yo estaba dispuesta a ir a separarlas cuando, el sonido que hace un micrófono cuando esta cerca de una bocina sonó muy fuerte haciendo que mirara hacia el escenario.. kuno preparaba el micrófono para hablar.. oh no! no podría ser nada bueno, conociéndolo sería una estupidez la que diría.

**\- escuchen! -** grito captando la atención de todos. **\- akane tendo! -** y me apunto, yo solo fruncí el seño. Todos voltearon a verme.**\- mi diosa con alma de tigresa -** porque me seguía llamando así? recordé que en china lo conocí y cuando me vio, fue mi perdición, desde ese día no me ha dejado en paz. **\- escuchen akane tendo es una hermosa flor que deberán ganar!-** esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona no se borraba de su rostro **\- así que cualquiera que quiera salir con ella tendrá que vencerla en un combate de artes marciales.. pero les aviso de una vez que yo seré el único vencedor! -** termino de decir y solamente se escucho mi grito.

**\- kuno idiota! -** le grite y corrí hasta el.. salte y subí al escenario de un solo brinco. Kuno dejo el micrófono y me seguía mirando con esa estúpida sonrisa. Yo deje caer mi bolso y me coloque en posición de combate al igual que el sacó su katana de madera, que para la vista de un no artista marcial pareciera que no tiene filo alguno, pero para mi era mas que obvio que tenía filo. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

**\- akane no lo vas a hacer sola! -** grito mi prima, a igual que yo de un salto se coloco a un lado de mi y kodashi a un lado de kuno.

**\- ola kodashi -** la salude, al contrario de kuno, kodashi me caía muy bien y me llevaba excelente, pero tenía una rivalidad con mi prima muy fuerte.

**\- ola akane, que pena que no te salude en otra situación -** me sonrió. Mi prima solo chasqueo la lengua.

**\- lo mismo digo kodashi. -** le dije y le correspondí la sonrisa.

**\- akane acaso estas loca! -** esa voz era de.. ranma?, mire abajo del escenario y si! allí estaba el, con el seño fruncido y muy enojado.

**\- si acaso ustedes dos están locas? como se pelearan contra ellos, y tu! -** mousse me apunto **\- como te vas a enfrentar contra un hombre -** yo que solo miraba a kuno, fruncí el seño y lo mire con enojo

**\- acaso me crees débil? -** le pregunte al odioso de mut tsu

**\- tatewaki! acaso eres un aprovechado! como te enfrentaras contra una mujer y mucho peor cuando tu estas armado! -** le grito ranma a kuno, muy bien le pasaba a mousse que dudara de mi, pero ranma?

**\- vaya, vaya.. akane creo que tus amigos no te creen muy fuerte.. -** mire fijamente a ranma rechinando los dientes.

**\- basta de charla y empecemos! -** grito mi prima, sentía que me miraba con algo de preocupación, ella sabía perfectamente que yo antes estaba enamorada de ranma y que el dudara de mi capacidad para pelear seguro sabía que me dolería, pero ya no es así solamente quiero que ranma mire, observe, se de cuenta que no soy débil, ya vera ese idiota de ranma dejara de dudar de mi, lo ara si o si!..

**\- bien! -** grite, volteando a ver de nuevo a kuno, mire el reloj que tenía akary en su muñeca y me di cuenta que en menos de cinco minutos empezaba mi clase de gimnasia, tenía que terminar esto rápido.

**\- akane! -** me volvió a gritar ranma, pero lo ignore totalmente. Corrí hacía kuno y este hizo lo mismo con su katana en mano, cuando estaba a unos tres pasos de mi, salte dando una vuelta arriba de el y cayendo elegantemente como mi abuela me había enseñado. Espere a que kuno volteara, cuando lo hizo, salte para darle una patada, golpeándole las costillas, el pecho y la nuca. Kuno quedo inconsciente en el piso inmediatamente. Mire a akary y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente porque los listones de kodashi la tenían del cuello.. me acerque a kodashi y le presione fuerte y hacia arriba en el centro de la parte delantera del codo. Antes de que kodashi cayera la agarre de la cabeza y la deje quedo en el piso. Akary estaba tosiendo mucho, pero antes de que yo llegara a ella mousse me ganó.

**\- Akary estarás bien? -** le pregunte preocupada. Ella me levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha. **\- bien me voy a clases. -** agarre mi bolso y me baje de otro salto del escenario y justo cuando me marchaba de allí escuche muchos aplausos, mire aterrorizada a todos, me había olvidado por completo de todos!.. sonrojada los mire a todos, allí estaba mi amigo daisuke y los demás del club de ñoños, los músicos, las porristas, los deportistas y hasta algunos de los góticos me aplaudían.. Pase mi mirada por todos, les sonreí y los salude con mi mano nerviosa. Entre todos ellos estaba ranma con una cara que me decía que le explicara que había sido todo eso, iba a caminar hasta el, pero mi atención paso a otro chico, un músico que ademas de aplaudirme me chiflaba y brincaba. Eso hizo que me sonrojara mas y mejor me di la vuelta y corrí hasta los vestidores del gimnasio.

* * *

_**Al parecer les gusto este fic ^u^ que gusto! **_

_**bueno aquí están el siguiente capitulo. No contestare reviews ya que me prometí publicarlo hoy, y me quedare con mi abuela, ella no tiene internet así que tengo que hacerlo ahora o nunca. **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**hasta pronto!**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**ranma prov.**_

Que diablos había sido eso? jamás me imagine a akane peleando o llamando la atención de todos. Me cambiaron a mi amiga Akane! por otra que no sabía si era mejor o no lo era!.. La mire tratando de que me dijera como es que lo había dejado inconsciente. Ella miro a todos, se sonrojo y saludo nerviosa, al menos no se le quito lo inocente y tímida que era. Me miro y lo primero que hice fue poner mi cara de enojado, aunque estoy mas que seguro que mi curiosidad dominaba los gestos de mi rostro. Hizo el ademan de caminar hacía mi pero paso su mirada a otra parte, se volvió a sonrojar y se marcho.

Mire al causante del ultimo sonrojo de mi amiga y en cuanto lo vi, mi cara se deformo.. El idiota de Ryoga Hibiki era el chico que aplaudía, chiflaba, saltaba y gritaba por mi mejor amiga. Después de unos minutos toda la muchedumbre se disperso, quedando solamente yo con mi amigo mousse y akary. Mire para donde iba ryoga, sabía bien que a ese idiota le tocaba taller de estructuras metálicas porque iba conmigo en el mismo salón, pero el iba directo al gimnasio, a que iba al gimnasio?.. bueno a mi que me importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer ese estúpido.. ahora el tema principal.. akane.. me la habían modificado de pies a cabeza!..

**\- Vaya saotome, mi prima te dejo mu impresionado no es cierto? -** al escuchar esa voz me voltee y mire a akary.. si supiera cuanto ni siquiera lo preguntaría.

**\- bastante unry.. como es que cambió tan rápido? como es que aprendió todos esos movimientos en tan solo dos meses? porque nun.. -** antes de que terminara mi interrogatorio, ella me interrumpió.

**\- saotome.. no soy yo la que debe de responderte todas tus preguntas.. ¿tanto apuro tienes por saber? -** me pregunto ella..

**\- ranma siempre a sido una hermosa mujer chismosa -** le dijo mi amigo mousse, tan halagador como siempre.. Después de que le diera una mirada asesina y unry riera un poco.. ella me miro de nuevo.

**\- si quieres saber, akane esta en el gimnasio, se le olvido la ropa de física.. así que no hará nada en toda la hora y tendrá tiempo de responderte todo. -** después de eso ella y mi amigo se marcharon.

Me quede parado indeciso sin saber si ir al gimnasio para hablar con akane o no, no quería faltar a mi clase de estructuras. Pero me mataba la curiosidad de saber lo que akane tenía que explicarme. Bueno supongo que una fuga en esa clase no acabara con el universo.. De todos modos ryoga tampoco entraría a esa clase, camine unos pasos.. entonces mi cabeza hizo algo parecido a un "clic!"..

¡Akane estaba en el gimnasio y ryoga iba para haya!.. puse una cara de pocos amigos y me di la vuelta, a la dirección contraria del gimnasio.. yo para que quiero ver como coquetean con akane y como ryoga intenta invitarla a salir a no se que parte.. cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir me dí cuenta que había llegado al gimnasio corriendo, casi en un segundo.. no sabía que podía correr tan rápido y lo peor es que no sabía porque había venido hasta aquí.. bueno, si lo sabía.. akane.

Entre y mi atención paso por todo el edifico hasta encontrar a la persona a la cual buscaba. Ella sentada en las gradas y ryoga le hacía compañía, note que mis puños se empuñaron de la nada, así como un auto reflejo al ver que akane hablaba muy entretenida y reía de las cosas que le decía el imbécil ese. Con cautela me coloque abajo de las gradas escuchando perfectamente su conversación. no se que rayos hacia aquí metido pero ya estaba aquí y aprovechare..

**\- oye akane tienes algo que hacer después de la secundaria? -** si imbécil!, ella ira a mi casa!..

**\- mm si -** Tómala hibiki!.. ella se le veía pensativa sin saber que decir, pero no incomoda, de hecho se miraba como cuando estaba conmigo o con sus amigos, relajada, en confianza.. pero como? si al idiota este lo acababa de conocer.

**\- mm en la noche hay una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a todos.. ¿porque no vienes conmigo? -** buen intento hibiki pero lo que tu no sabes es que a akane no le gustan mucho las fiestas..

**\- esta bien!.. a que hora? -** que?! había aceptado? pero como?! adgg!

**\- dame tu dirección y yo pasare por ti a las ocho de la noche -** le dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, adg! mejor me voy!.. después querré vomitar si sigo viendo. Con sigilo me salí del gimnasio sin que me llegaran a ver. Caminaba muy rápido para el paso despreocupado con el que siempre andaba.

**\- ranma! -** voltee violentamente viendo como la voluptuosa shampoo caminaba hacia a mi.

**\- ola -** le dije cortante, la verdad no estaba de humor para nadie. No se porque me afectaba tanto ver a akane con hibki..

**\- te pasa algo querido? -** me acaricio la mejilla, yo me retire de ella como si su piel quemara y la mire muy serio como nunca había visto a alguien en mi vida..

**\- nada, se te ofrece algo? -** le pregunte solo por ser respetuoso, no porque en realidad en ese momento me interesara.

**\- si, cariño.. esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de paul -** si la gran fiesta, ya estaba enterado de ella.. gracias a akane y a ryoga.

**\- en casa del francés?** \- me hice el que no sabía nada.

**\- si el, y quisiera invitarte.. que dices? vamos juntos? -**

**\- lo siento shampoo.. pero yo.. -** y si voy para espiar a akane? tengo que asegurarme que el cerdo de ryoga no le haga nada indebido, akane es demasiado nocente para saber las intenciones de las personas.

**\- no puedes ir? -** esa pregunta me hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

**\- claro que puedo ir, iré por ti a las 7:30 -** si aquí empieza mi plan, pobre shampoo solo la estoy utilizando pero que importa!.. la seguridad de akane me importa mas. **\- te veo en la noche -** le dije y me marche

Pase la mayoría de las clases que aun me quedaban.. pensando en lo que haría en esa fiesta, obviamente tendría bien vigilada a akane y al cerdo ese.. pero que haría si el cerdo ese llegara a propasarse con akane?, ha! lo mataría..

Mire mi la lápiz que aun estaba en mi mano y lo encontré rotó a la mitad.. ha! soy fuerte, claro que lo soy!, mucho mas que ese hibiki.. si el se pasa de la raya con akane si lo matare..

Agarre mi mochila y camine hasta el portón, mientras lo hacía mujeres de todo tipo de grupos me saludaban nerviosas, yo les correspondía y para que negarlo? le miraba con mucho descaro el trasero, claro que solo lo hacía con las chicas que se me insinuaban.. yo respetaba a todas las chicas que se respetaban..

**\- ola ranma! -** me saludo akane cuando yo llegue al portón, yo le sonreí y empezamos a caminar juntos a mi casa.

Recordé a una de las chicas que me guiño un ojo mientras caminaba al portón, era rubia y tenía unas piernas firmes. Mire a akane y me di cuenta que antes cuando ella estaba interesada en mi, jamás me dio ese tipo de entrada con ella.. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho yo jamás me metería con ella, no porque tuviera un aspecto desagradable o porque tuviera unos kilos de mas, a mi jamás me ha interesado la apariencia de las personas y mucho menos de las mujeres.. sino porque era mi mejor amiga y la respetaba. La quería mucho y no quería que nada malo le pasara..

**\- ranma? - **me pare en seco y me di cuenta que akane me había estado hablando sin parar desde que salmos de la secundaría..

**\- que decías? -** ella me miro decepcionada y después suspiro.

**\- ranma si no quieres hablar conmigo, me puedo ir -** como no querer hablarle si tenía demasiado que contarme.

**\- no akane esta bien, ven vamos ya estamos cerca -** puse una rodilla en el suelo y doble la otra. **\- ven sube te llevare -** le dije, la mire sobre mi hombro y ella dudo un poco para después sonreír divertida y subirse. **\- señorita matadita a donde la llevo? -** me encantaba jugar así con akane, ella me seguía el juego y me divertía con ella, al menos con la akane anterior era así.

**\- a parís señor don popu! - **No.. No me habían quitado a la akane anterior, eso me alegraba mucho.

**\- a la orden! -** en cuanto termine de decirlo empece a correr con akane en mi espalda..

Llegamos a mi casa y mi sorpresa fue que el señor soun tendo, el padre de akane estaba muy a gusto platicando con mi madre y padre en el inmenso jardín de mi casa.. AA! se me olvido decirles que mi padre es dueño de las empresas de tecnología mas importantes en todo japón y mi madre de las de china, unidos se volvieron socios de las empresas de japón y china.. Digamos que por eso el dinero no es un problema del que me deba preocupar.

**\- papa? -** el aliento de akane, pego en mi cuello y se me erizaron todos y cada uno de los bellos de mi cuello hasta mi nuca.

**\- aaa ola hija! -** los tres voltearon a vernos y se sorprendieron de vernos en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, me arrodille para que akane bajara. Cuando lo hizo, le mire con cara de confusión y ella hizo lo mismo que yo, así que ella no sabía nada.

**\- conoces a los señores saotome, papa? -** le pregunto akane.

**\- los acabo de conocer hija, compre la casa de enseguida y viviremos allí a partir de la semana que viene.. estaba viendo bien la casa y los señores saotome fueron tan amables que hasta me invitaron a tomar el té -** le explico el señor tendo, después me miro. **\- amm no conozco a tu amigo -** dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.. al parecer no le estaba agradando.

**\- no en persona, pero si conoces su nombre.. el es ranma saotome papá -** le dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa.

**\- al fin nos conocemos señor -** le extendí la mano y el me la estrecho con una sonrisa sincera.

**\- tía nodoka -** akane hizo una reverencia con su cuerpo y después lo hizo con mi padre.

**\- amm buenas tardes amm -** reí internamente mis padres tampoco sabían que era akane.

**\- vamos mamá que no la recuerdas? -** le dije con una risita, akane también rió un poco, mi madre me miro confundida y unas carcajadas salieron de mi **\- es.. es akane mamá -** batalle para decirle porque estaba calmando la risa.

**\- aaa! akane! -** mi madre se paro enseguida y agarro a akane de la mano, haciendo que girara sobre sus pies. **\- por dios akane-chan mírate, estas hecha toda una princesa! -** mi amiga se sonrojo por el comentario. -** que hiciste para bajar de peso tan rápido akane? tienes que pasarme ese secreto!.. por dios no lo puedo creer, ven platícame que es lo que te hicieron! -** mamá se llevo a rastras a akane hacía adentro de la casa.

**\- tendo no sabía que conocía a su hija y mucho menos que nuestros hijos fueran tan amigos -** le dijo mi padre al señor tendo.

**\- ni yo saotome, solamente conocía a ranma por nombre pero no lo conocía en persona. -** le contesto mientras se sentaban en la mesa del jardín. El señor tendo miro el tablero de shogi que estaba en la mesa y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a mi padre **\- sabe jugar shogi señor saotome? -** le pregunto con un tono retador.

**\- campeón en los tiempos de antaño, señor tendo -** mi viejo tenía el mismo tono de voz. **\- y usted? -** le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

**\- tuve un reconocimiento por todos y cada uno de los maestros mas importantes del shogi.. incluso de kiro! -** le dijo con la misma sonrisa, mi padre abrió los ojos

**\- kiro? el no es el mejor jugador de shogi de la historia? -** le pregunto, el padre de akane asintió y mi padre sonrió de un lado. **\- una partida? -** el pelinegro asintió y empezaron una partida.

Mi padre era muy tramposo en ese juego y akane me había comentado que su padre era igual o peor. Camine hacía la casa sabiendo que ellos dos estarían un largo rato allí sentados. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina escuche como las dos mujeres mas importantes para mi, una mi madre y otra la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, estaban a risa suelta.

**\- madre me puedo robar a tu hija postiza por un rato? tiene mucho que contarme. -** le dije y akane me sonrió con alivio, seguro que mi madre la estaba atosigando con sus múltiples preguntas acosadoras..

**\- claro hijo -** me dijo mi madre. Akane camino hasta estar enfrente de mi, me sonrió y siguió el camino a mi habitación, yo la seguí siempre atrás de ella. Pero escuche como mi madre me decía. **\- hacen una hermosa pareja - **akane estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar lo que había dicho mi madre, pero yo si lo alcance a escuchar y aunque mi madre siempre había dicho que le gustaba akane como su nuera, esas palabras jamás me habían puesto tan incomodo y nerviosos como ahora.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Ola! que tal? los extrañe! aunque pasaron solo unos días :P

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía, no tengo word o algo que me marque los errores.

Ha! quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que mandan review's son muy lindos y lindas en comentar mi fic ^u^

a contestar reviews!

**Pame-Chan Neko::.** claro que van a ver celos de ranma! por supuesto que si! ^3^ saludos! ^u^

**Akarly::.** ola akarly!, sii! ranma se quedo con los ojos cuadrados! hahaha, y pues tengo pensado hacer un prov de ranma en un captulo y de akane en el siguiente, uno y uno. SI! la conversación pendiente de estos dos estará interesante porque habrá un poco de celos de ranma ^u^.. y ranma es un amor en todas partes y es una ternura porque extraño a su mejor amiga. aww 3.. saludos!

**aishiteru-Aiko::.** ola! gracias ^u^, me alegro que te guste el fic y descuida cuando tenga tiempo leeré tu fic y te daré mi opinión pero por el momento no puedo. saludos *3*

**nancyricoleon::.** gracias! espero que te guste el capitulo ^u^ saludos n.n

**Miamiau::.** wuaauu! es un honor ^3^ gracias espero que te guste el capitulo ñ.ñ saludos

**Misuki usagi::.** gracias ^w^ me encanta, me fascina que te encante, que te fascine :P hahaha claro intentare no hacerlo muy largo para terminarlo rápido:) saludosñ.ñ

**gris::.** sii, espero que te guste el capitulo y verte en los siguientes ^0^ saludos!

**bry::.** gracias bry, te agradezco porque observe que sigues mis tres fic.. muchas gracias! saludos! *w*

**debby-chan::.** sii a mi también me gusta que akane ya no este enamorada de ranma ^.^.. pues se supone que publicaría cada cinco días o cuando llegara la inspiración, en esta ocasión me tarde un día por cuestión de que tuve cosas de estudios que hacer, pero los siguientes serán cada 5.. ¡Que bueno que te guste el capitulo! *u* review 2#::. ya había pensado en algo parecido y la verdad tengo pensado hacer algo parecido a la serie con los personajes que pueda ^u^ y si va a haber celos de ranma descuida ñ.ñ saludos!

**azucenas45::.** gracias, claro que la seguiré ^.^ saludos!

**Prysk::.** no esperes mas! mi actualización esta aquí!

_**Saludos a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, espero que les siga gustando y si tienen algo que decirme no duden en mandar un review!**_

_**hasta pronto.. **_


	4. capitulo 4

_**Akane prov.**_

**\- habla de una vez akane -** me dijo ranma que entro después de mi a su cuarto. Siempre me había gustado visitarlo porque a parte de que tenía esa necesidad de estar mas cerca de el, me encantaba platicar con su madre nodoka y me gustaba mucho toda la decoración y lo espaciosa que era su casa.. no es que sea interesada o algo así, simplemente que soy como toda mujer que le gusta lo bonito, al menos a mi gusto. Porque conozco a varías personas que esta decoración las hubiera asqueado. Y su habitación era maravillosa y no era para menos a ranma no le faltaba el dinero.

**\- esta bien, que quieres saber? -** le pregunte sentándome en un sillón que tenía en su cuarto era de tres espacios.

**\- mmm... porque nunca te comunicaste conmigo? -** solté una risita, el sentó en la mesa que tenía enfrente de mi.

**\- pues, después de clases del ultimo día cuando llegue a casa, mi padre me dijo que pasaría las vacaciones con mi abuela, de la que jamás hablaban y que no conocía.. su nombre es colage y vive en la famosa aldea de las amazonas, donde los teléfonos y el Internet son desconocidos y las ciudades están muy alejadas.. no tenía como comunicarme con alguien de nerima. -** le conté, mi amigo suspiro derrotado. lo conocía perfectamente sabía que lo que le decía era verdad y que no tenía nada que contradecirme.

**\- he leído sobre esa aldea, he! dicen que las mujeres y los hombres de allí están obligadas a casarse con la persona de sexo opuesto si las vencen en una batalla, que tontería.. uno debe de elegir con quien se casara por si solo. -** me puse nerviosa al instante, si supiera que eso ya lo se y a la perfección.. ranma no notó mi estado y siguió con su burla, por mi parte tome del vaso de jugo que había tomado antes de venir al cuarto..**\- y lo peor es que si es del mismo genero tienen que matarlos! -** en cuanto mi cerebro entendió lo que acababa de decir ranma, escupí el jugo que tenía en la boca.. El detuvo su risa para verme.. **\- estas bien? -** me pregunto realmente preocupado. Para después hacerme unos ojos inquisidores. Ranma no era tonto, era obvio que ya había relacionado lo que estábamos hablando con mi reacción. y rogaba con que no preguntara nada. **\- akane, que mas te paso? -** me pregunto haciendo una seña con su mano para que le diera jugo. Me reí porque eso jamas cambiaría, ranma siempre me robaba de la bebida o comida que yo compraba, era algo irónico porque el de dinero era el.

**\- pues con colage conocí a Akary la hija de Kanna una prima de mi madre, es decir es mi prima segunda. Me di cuenta -** baje la cabeza a mi regazo **\- que la mamá de Akary y la mía murieron en el mismo mes. Pero ella la paso peor que yo, porque su padre las abandono cuando Kana estaba embarazada. -** Recordé como Akary me había contado todo, llorando a mares. Se me cristalizaron los ojos, pero sentí como ranma me abrazo, poniéndome en medio de sus pernas, hizo que me acostara en su pecho y me extendiera en el sofá. Le abrace el torso y tate de calmarme, ranma me acariciaba el cabello y cuando me calme le seguí contando. **\- Ella vivía en estados unidos, cuando yo llegue a con cologe no entendía nada.. imagínate, yo hablando japones y ella ingles, lo bueno es que mi abuela es bilingüe y nos enseño varías lenguas.-** ranma seguía acariciándome el cabello con lentitud, casi pausándose en cada centímetro a propósito. Me retire de ranma, ya que no era necesario que siguiera así. Cruce mis pernas y me coloque en tal posición que miraba el perfil derecho de ranma. **\- Akary y yo aprendimos artes marciales, mi cabello me lo corte, mi abuela hizo una pasta verde, me la coloco en los ojos y tara! podía ver mas que bien, Akary me cambio la manera de pensar de la ropa, pero no importa, yo sigo creyendo que la ropa con muchos brillos es igual a una con pocos brillos **\- le dije alzando mis hombros, escuche como ranma se reía un poco..

**\- y tu voz? - **

**\- esa cambo sola **\- volví a alzar mis hombros. -** la edad supongo. - **algo me vibro en mi trasero, me asuste un poco. Coloque mi mano en mi bolsillo para darme cuenta que era mi celular. Lo saque y fui consciente de la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro cuando leí el mensaje de ryoga. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ranma me arrebato el celular. **\- ranma! devuélvemelo! -** le grite riendo.

\- **no ho! -** el también estaba jugando.. se paro y corrió por el cuarto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se había encerrado en el armario. **\- QUE DEMONIOS! -** acaso había gritado que demonios?.. ho,ho

**\- ranma? -** le pregunte, tal vez no había sido el... si claro.. Antes de que me pudiera responder el armario se abrió y salio un ranma con un aura que jamas había visto, era mas roja que la de akary cuando esta peleando con kodashi..

**\- ten.. tu celular -** me dijo y yo alce una seja.. estaba siendo muy cortante.

**\- te sientes bien? -** le pregunte.

**\- de maravilla -** me respondió sarcástico. Me sacó la vuelta y se acostó en su cama, dándome la espalda.

**\- seguro? -** le pregunte, tenía una teoría de lo que estaba pasando pero no creo que sea correcta. Tenía un 1% de que fuera cierto y un 99% de que no. Pero quería averiguarlo -** ranma.. -** le pique su hombro, el gruño un poco y no se volteo.. **\- ranma no te pongas así.. aun no te he contado nada de los chicos con los que anduve -** su aura se hizo mas roja aun, varios tonos mas fuertes.. vi como las sabanas se arrugaron y como su cuerpo se tenso tanto que se hizo mas pesado y se unido mas en el colchón. mi teoría cambio radicalmente ahora era un 50% a favor y otros 50% en contra.. **\- ni de lo que ciento por ryoga -** le dije y les juro que nunca vi un aura tan roja casi llegando al negro como esa.

**\- lárgate!.. no quiero saber nada de ti! -** me grito el muy idiota!

**\- bien! como queras! me largo! -** mi teoría era un 0% a favor y un 0% en contra, no quería saber nada de ranma y mucho menos intentar adivinar que es lo que le pasaba, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer como arreglarme para la fiesta! si! eso era mucho mas importante que un idiota que me grita por la nada. Recogí mi celular y el vaso de jugo que había usado. Baje a la cocina, lave el vaso y lo deje secando, camine hasta el jardín y me despedí de los saotome como si nada hubiera pasado.

**\- papá, me voy a la casa, a que hora crees llegar? -** le pregunte

**\- mm en una hora seguro -** me dijo volviéndose a mi, atrás de el vi como el señor saotome hacía trampa, yo solo me reí un poco y me centre en mi padre

**\- yo saldré en la noche -** le dije avisándole, jamas le había pedido permiso para algo.

**\- si esta bien, solo no llegues tan tarde -** me dijo, antes de salir del jardín sentí esa sensación cuando alguien te esta observando, mire a una dirección la que mi instinto eligió.. era la ventana del cuarto de ranma, allí estaba el mirándome aun con el seño fruncido, con su mandíbula tensa y su aura un poco menos roja que antes. Yo lo mire le hice una mueca de fastidio y me marche de su casa brincando por los tejados.

Jamás había brincado por los tejados hasta hoy.. y recuérdenme hacerlo mas seguido, es una sensación estupenda, sientes el aire dar de lleno en tu rostro y tu cabello, te sientes libre, sin preocupaciones y si cierras los ojos y haces los saltos por inercia es como si estuvieras volando o estuvieras en las nubes. El enojo que sentía a causa de ranma se había esfumado por completo y en su lugar estaba la confusión.. me preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado, porque se había puesto de ese humor de repente.. Quería dejar de pensar en el y en lo que le pasaba, pero la pregunta se iba, daba vuelta por allí y volvía a mi, es como si estuviera en un circulo vicioso, donde pensar en ranma era el vicio.. y si no recuerdo mal, la ultima vez que estuve así por ranma fue hace exactamente dos meses cuando me iba a ir a china. Me pare en seco en un tejado, cuando la estúpida idea de que no había olvidado completamente a ranma y que aun sentía cosas por el se presento en mi cabeza hueca.. era una tonta por seguir pensando así.. ranma estaba mas que claro que quería ser mi amigo solamente y que yo solamente quería sentir amistad por el. Baje a la calle y caminaba mirando a mis pies y con mis manos en mis bolsillos.. no podía seguir pensando en ranma así, no después de todo lo que había vivido en estas vacaciones, en estas me había dado cuenta que no todo rodeaba alrededor de las etiquetas, que había cosas mas importantes y que sobre todo, todos eramos iguales.. yo no tenia porque excluir a alguien nada mas porque usa cadenas en su ropa o porque le encanta la música. Además de que había tenido aventuras que jamás había pensado vivir. Básicamente en estas vacaciones me di cuenta que yo no tenía porque estar siempre al pendiente o pegada a ranma... había mas personas y eso significa mas amigos, mas con los cuales convivir y pasar buenos y malos momentos. Levante mi vista cuando sentí la presencia de alguien enfrente de mi y no se movía.

**\- ryoga? que haces aquí? -** mire por primera vez en donde estaba y estaba afuera de mi casa, allí estaba ryoga con ropa elegante pero a la vez casual. Acaso ya eran las 8? mire mi reloj y eran las seis de la tarde..

**\- pues quise llegar temprano por ti -** y me sonrió, es sonrisa que hoy, la primera vez que la vi me había revolvió el estomago, como cuando estas ansioso por hacer algo.

**\- aa que bien, ven pasemos -** le dije y abrí el portón, entramos, el se sentó en el comedor mientras que yo le preparaba una taza de té, cuando se la lleve me senté enfrente de el.

**\- ya llegue! -** escuche a mi prima que abrió la puerta y entraba y después la volvía a cerrar. **\- akane! donde estas! -**

**\- en el comedor!** \- le grite y escuche como caminaba hasta el comedor.

**\- quien es? -** me pregunto ryoga curioso.

**\- es mi prima Akary -** le dije y el se tranquilizó un poco.

**\- akane he traído visita espero que no te moles... -** pero se cayó al ver que yo también tenía visita.

**\- no aki-chan no me molesta -** le dije sarcástica. **\- te lo presento.. el es ryoga hibiki -**

**\- si lo se, esta en estudiantina conmigo..-** estudiantina es un grupo de músicos, que enseña a los niños a tocar los instrumentos o a cantar. Se me olvido decirles que mi prima es fanática de la música. **\- buenas tardes hbiki -** mi prima hizo una reverencia **\- ahora es mi turno, el es mousse mut tsu -** me lo presento como si yo no lo conociera..

**\- lo se akary.. olvidas que es amigo de ranma? -** mi prima se golpeo levemente la frente y yo voltee a mousse **\- buenas tardes mut tsu -**

**\- tendo -** movió su cabeza hacía abajo y luego hacia arriba.. mousse jamás me había agradado del todo y dudo que nos volvamos amigos ahora que esta cerca de akary.

Ellos nos acompañaron en la mesa.. y una conversación muy amena entre los cuatro,se hizo presente.. hablábamos del instituto, de mis nuevos amigos los kuno, de lugares de china y de diversas cosas.. uno de esos fue la fiesta de esta noche al parecer ni mi prima, ni mut tsu sabían algo sobre eso. Mousse invito a Akary y decidimos que iríamos los cuatro juntos. Así me sentiría mas tranquila, en parte porque no quería que akary estuviera a solas con mousse, el tenía fama de ser un mujeriego de lo peor.. y otra es que yo no quería estar completamente a solas con ryoga. Me agradaba mucho eso si y me asustaba lo mucho que lo hacía cuando hoy lo conocí. Pero no quería que el pensara cosas mas haya de la amistad conmigo.

**\- será mejor que subamos a alistarnos -** les dijo akary a as visitas. Ellos estaban en una charla muy entretenida de futbol, quien iba a creer que se llevarían bien. Eran las 7:30 pm.. conociendo a akary se tardaría horas en arreglarse. Pero yo haría que no se demorara demasiado.

Exactamente a las ocho yo y mi prima estábamos listas. Yo con un vestido blanco, que era mas como un camisón que me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, en medio de mi cintura tenía una cinturón dorado, parecido a una corona. Me puse unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón, sus cuerdas rodeaban mis piernas hasta dos dedos abajo de mis rodillas (es el vestuario con el que sale en la película 2 "la isla de las doncellas") en el cabello simplemente me coloque una diadema de color dorado haciendo juego con el cinturón, no me maquille. Akary me insistió mucho en hacerlo pero lo único que me hice en la cara es pintarme los labios con un brillo transparente. En cambio mi prima era todo lo contrario, ella llevaba un vestido color rojo sangre. Los tirantes le rodeaban el cuello llegando cada orilla hasta su cadera, tapándole lo que podía de los senos. Después de la cadera caía hasta el suelo, abierto en su pierna derecha, con unas zapatillas de tacón de unos 15 centímetros de color negro, en el cabello se hizo una trenza agarrada desde el inicio de su nuca en el lado izquierdo, al final termino en el lado derecho un poco arriba de su oreja y de allí solo lo agarro con una liga con su fleco a la derecha. Se maquillo demasiado a mi parecer. Rimen, sombra negra, rubor y bla, bla, bla.. no se que tanto había mezclado.. Cuando al fin convencí a akary de que se veía bien, bajamos.

Entrecerré mis ojos al ver la estúpida reacción de mousse al ver a mi prima, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Tal vez sea una noche interesante para ella. Mire a ryoga y el me miraba de pies a cabeza y por un momento cubrí mi pecho, ya que no traía sostén y me sentía rara sin el. Ryoga extendió su mano y al momento de que respondiera a su saludo el se llevó mi mano a su boca.. Les juro que pude verme el rostro como si yo misma estuviera enfrente de mi.. totalmente roja de las mejillas y de toda la cara. Esta bien que yo no quiera que el se confunda pero y si con el llego a tener un bonito noviazgo?.. no akane! en que estas pensando?!

**\- nos vamos? -** pregunto mut tsu con su cara que siempre pone al verme, seria.

Nos fuimos hasta la casa de creo que se llamaba paúl. La casa era grande, creo que mas que la de ranma y desde afuera se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, era increíble que a esta hora ya estuvieran bailando.. Entramos y rápidamente las miradas se posaron sobre mi y mi prima, akary se dio un tipo de vuelta y camino contoneando sus caderas, al contrario de mi que me escondí un poco atrás de ryoga. Me parecía que akary estaba en celo porque en toda la noche estuvo muy cerca de mousse, se paraban a bailar y ella le bailaba muy pegada, se sentaban en la mesa y se sentaba muy cerca de el, pero conociendo como es mousse me sorprende que aun no se la haya llevado a un motel. Amo a mi prima y odiaría si algo malo le pasara pero ella esta lo suficientemente grande para que yo la ande cuidando y además ella sabe defenderse sola. Por mi parte estuve muy a gusto con ryoga era un chico encantador. Mentiría si dijera que no esta guapo, porque es todo lo contrario el es un chico muy apuesto. Además de eso su forma de ser con las mujeres y las personas en general lo hacía verse adorable. Durante la noche me pregunte un par de veces o mas, si ryoga me gustaba y de solo preguntármelo suspiraba, tal vez si me este gustando.

Me invito a bailar y yo acepte, era una canción un tanto extraña no la conocía, pero la melodía me decía que era lenta y que debería de estar abrazada de su cuello. La pista de baile se llenó. Pero para mi solo estaba ryoga. Veía que movía sus labios, diciéndome algo, yo solo sonreía y no dejaba de mirarlo a sus ojos verde olivo. No le escuche nada por estar mirando esos ojos, tan distintos y parecidos a los de ranma.

Abrí mis ojos, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de el por mi propia cuenta, unos brazos cubiertas por una camisa de rayas azul marino, lo empujaron lejos de mi. Rápidamente el que lo empujo me agarro del brazo y me llevó hacía afuera de la casa. En todo el camino, no me resistí, ni reclame, seguía pensando que estaba comparando a ryoga con ranma y eso es una señal de que aun no olvido completamente a ranma. Cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba llevando de la casa y que no sabía quien rayos era, me zafe de su agarre y el rápidamente se volvio hacía a mi.

Que diablos?! es ranma?:o

* * *

_**No es obligatorio pero igual quiero darles una explicación.. el día que tocaba actualizar creo era el 20 de mayo no lo pude hacer por causa de que el 24 ósea hoy tenía el**** examen de admisión para la preparatoria, tenía que estudiar mucho porque esa preparatoria a pesar de ser publica es muy reconocida por su nivel académico. Y bueno me pase desde una semana antes estudiando, estudiando y estudiando.. que si me aburrí? si! y mucho!**_

_**Pero valió la pena porque el examen se me hizo algo fácil..**_

_**Pero ahora sobre el capitulo..**_

_**que les pareció? A MI ME ENCANTO:D**_

_**ya que algunos me pedían provs de ranma mas seguido, les daré a escoger ustedes van eligiendo de quien querrán que narre el siguiente capitulo NOTA: además de ranma y akane también esta ryoga, akary, mousse, shampoo etc.. ustedes eligen:D**_

_**respuestas de los review's!**_

nancyricoleon::. **see, bueno si esta haciendo algo, empujar a ryogaC; hahaha gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

Ronoel::. **hahaha intente hacer este capitulo mas largo a causa de tu review espero que te haya complacido:D.. gracias por leer y espero y te guste este capitulo:P**

debby chan::. **olaaa! n.n que bueno que te guste mi fic.. y mas adelante si se puede hacer dos provs en un solo capitulo, tal vez lo haga:P pero por lo pronto puedes elegir quien narrara el siguiente capitulo. Y créeme que si habrán celos de ranma, si con ryoga se pone así, imagínate con otro mas directo *3* sería divertido verlo celoso de alguien así.. gracias por leer y por el review,,, espero que te guste el capitulo ^u^..**

Jossy0817::. **hola! no te preocupes, se que me tarde pero aquí esta la continuación. gracias por leer y por el review, espero que también te guste este capitulo ^3^**

bry::. **ja-ja-ja no entendí ._. pero ranma se puso celoso ^u^.. ja! ntc.. por ahora ranma esta confundido y lo que hace lo hace por impulso, por lo que siente y no lo que piensa. ñ.ñ .. gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capitulo actual..**

Misuki Usagi::. **que bueno que te este gustando el fic, espero que este capitulo no te desilusione.. gracias por leer y por el review ^3^**

Akarly::.** hola! see a mi también me gusta que ranma se ponga celoso y si que se lo merece porque no la miro cuando ella estaba a su disposición. Hahaha pues lamentablemente ranma se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos a la mala (hahaha que mala soy:P) al verla con otros que no sean el sentirá cosas y de allí descubrirá otras. ^3^ espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer.**

Prysk::. **wiii! que bueno, que bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste y gracias por leer.**

ranma k::. **pues ya no esperes mas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste ranma ^3^**

**Atte Angélica tendo de saotome.**

Candy::.** ola Candy! cuando tiempo! hahaha yo también tengo hambre .-. tanta que me comería una vaca:P hahaha ya sabia que eras emo ¬¬ ntc. que bueno que te guste, que lo ames ^3^**

**pd: ya me di cuenta \^u^/.. y me da mucho gusto.**

**pd2: si lees esto es porque si tienes ojos y sabes leer:P (eso que).. **

**pd3: yo mido 1.65 y tengo 15 años.. estoy chaparra ¬¬.. hooo envidia, maldita envidia. **

**espero que te guste el capitulo ñ.ñ y gracias por leer.**

**espero poder actualizar pronto ^3^**


	5. capitulo 5

_**Prov. de Ranma.**_

Estaba hecha una fiera!. Como es que akane era tan cínica como para decirme así como así que habia tenido varios novios en china, eso me mataba como es que no me lo dijo antes!.. bueno haya no existían los telefonos, ni el internet, pero eso no importa pudo haberme enviado alguna carta diciéndome como eran esos idiotas.. o simplemente hubiera andado con nadie para que después no me contara nada.. adg! me caga que no lo supe antes! y lo peor es que me insinuó que sentía algo por el imbécil de ryoga eso lo que mas me cabreo!.. ¿como es que una persona como akane que es de buenos sentimientos, sencilla, bonita, buena persona, inteligente y demás cosas se pudo haber fijado en alguien tan estúpido como ryoga? como? adg! mire como akane se iba de mi casa saltando por los tejados.. debería de sorprenderme que ella salte tan alto pero eso ahora no importa. Agarro mi celular para rápidamente marcar un número que nunca pensé utilizar.

**\- ¿hola? -** la voz enfermiza de fetiches.. me irrito un poco mas.

**\- fetiches. habla saotome.. necesito de tus servicios.. - **

**\- vaya, vaya el famoso chico saotome necesita de mi servicios hee -** su tono de voz me irrito aun mas. **\- y dime saotome que es lo que necesitas? -** me pregunto y yo mirando por donde se había ido mi amiga le conteste rechinando los dientes.

**\- quiero que me investigues todo lo que sepas de ryoga hibiki -** le dije el me dijo el costo de sus servicios que no era problema para mi y sin mas colgó.

Me acosté en mi cama ya mas calmado, viendo la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde y no pude hacer nada o pensar nada porque antes de darme cuenta mi vista se nublo y mis sentidos se durmieron.

Desperté por un leve sonido que salia de alguna cosa que estaba en mi cuarto, mire el reloj y eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde.. Después me centre en saber que era lo que hacia ese sonido, pase mi vista por todo mi cuarto hasta que me di cuenta que mi ordenador era el causante de ese sonido. Me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente de el ordenador y mire que era lo que le había encargado a fetiches cosas importantes de ryoga hibiki.. Leí lo que me acababa de enviar..

* * *

_Aspecto:_

_\- Ryoga Hibiki... mi nombre es mejor.. idiota_

_\- Cumpleaños el 3 de marzo... ¬¬ es mayor que yo por dos meses_

_\- De cabello castaño y ojos color verde olivo... mis ojos color azul y mi cabello negro son mejores y mas bonitos.. idiota_

_\- Le gusta usar todo el tiempo su bandana amarilla con barras negras... ha! fenómeno, esas bandanas son para gay's.. idiota._

_\- Alto y de músculos.. ¬¬ idiota._

_Gustos:_

_\- Le gusta mucho la música y le enseña a los niños en estudiantina... seguro que es pésimo en los instrumentos el idiota._

_\- Su pasatiempo además de la música son las artes marciales.. con razón son los músculos, ha! yo sin hacer eso ya los tengo.. idiota-.-_

_\- Su comida favorita es el espagueti y los okonomiyakis.. maldición! le gustan las mismas cosas que akane adg! idiota!_

_\- Le gusta las películas de terror... ha! a akane no le gusta el terror... y también le gustan las románticas y de comedia.. RAYOS! el idiota tiene muchas cosas en común con akane._

_\- Su color favorito es el verde.. bueno tenemos algo en común.. pero es un idiota._

_\- Es un caballero y muy guapo según las chicas... pero akane tal vez piense otra cosa.. idiota._

_Disgustos y Defectos:_

_\- Tiene una fobia extrema a los cerdos y precisamente negros... sin comentarios... idiota._

_\- Tiene la atención de muchas mujeres hermosas.. ya lo se! akane esta entre ellas!.. idiota._

_\- Es un poco desorientado... y eso que es? da igual es un idiota._

_\- odia a la gente posesiva y agresiva... y a mi que me importa eso?.. fetiches me envió información muerta es un idiota. y ryoga también es un idiota._

_Otras cosas:_

_\- Estudia en la secundaría furinkan y pertenece al grupo de los músicos, es el músico estrella conocido por ganar todos y cada uno de los concursos en los que participa._

_\- A quedado campeón en varios torneos que se han hecho aquí en nerima._

_\- El dinero que a ganado en torneos o concursos lo ha donado a casas hogares de niños y personas de la tercera edad._

_\- Termino con su novia Hannia Skalante la famosa Gimnasta hace dos meses, un rumor dice que ella lo engaño._

_\- Esta disponible para todas las chicas del instituto y varias andan detrás de el, pero hoy en la asamblea todos nos dimos cuenta que a quien el quiere es a AKANE TENDO!._

_NOTA de gozunkugi:_

_SAOTOME PONTE LAS PILAS! TE ESTÁN QUITANDO A TU CHICA!_

* * *

Idiota a mi no me están quitando nada!, akane solo es mi amiga y... y..

**\- mejor me alisto para la fiesta -** hice bola el papel y lo arroje al canasto de basura. El favor de fetiches no me sirvió de nada.

Faltaban 15 para las siete y yo ya estaba duchado y cambiado para la fiesta.. me acosté en mi cama. Pasaría a la casa de shampoo mas tarde, la conocía y sabía que se tardaba mucho en arreglarse.

Me di cuenta que no había comido nada desde en la mañana, baje a la cocina y mi sacrusanta madre me había guardado la comida. La busque por la cocina pero recordé que hoy era lunes y seguro estaría fuera de casa junto con mi padre. Calenté mi comida y cuando estuvo lista me senté en la sala, prendí el televisor y estaba la típica novela romántica donde salían la pareja enamorada, los entrometidos que querían separarlos y los enemigos que los querían muertos.. si bueno, no me gustan las novelas pero no encontraba el control así que no podía cambiarle. Mientras comía me centre en la novela.. La pareja estaba en esos momentos cuando se miraban a los ojos y no existía nadie mas que ellos mismos.. en el preciso momento en que estaban a punto de besarse un hombre los interrumpió se llevó a la muchacha a otra habitación y la beso a la fuerza.. Al parecer el era el típico chico que estaba enamorado de ella y los quería separar.. Ha! estúpido, no sabe que en estas novelas siempre salen ganando los buenos.

Muchas mas escenas pasaron donde ese mismo hombre los interrumpía y hasta a mi me estaba irritando. En una escena donde estaban a punto de volver a besarse parecía que no los interrumpiría nadie, acerque mi cuerpo un poco mas para escuchar mejor, estaba atento a lo que pasaría, se besarían!, después de muchas interrupciones se besarían!. Cerraron los ojos..

**\- no! puta madre! no! -** si exacto los habían interrumpido. Precisamente el mismo hombre. **\- adg! que no entiendes que ella no te quiere a ti?! ella me quiere a MI! -** de un momento a otro me imagine a mi, a akane y a ryoga en la misma situación. Pero es que era algo ridículo, algo estúpido, eso no podía ser. Akane solo era mi amiga y yo no sentía mas que cariño y amistad por ella. -** que estúpido -** me levante del sofá y salí de la casa. De camino a la casa de shampoo pase por la casa de enseguida, en la que akane viviría pronto.. sería interesante tenerla como vecina, entonces si seríamos inseparables.

Akane debe de estar muy enojada conmigo por haberle gritado por la nada. Si que fui un imbécil al haberle gritado, le debo una disculpa. Pero es que me cabreo demasiado que se haya quedado de ver con hibiki, que haya tenido varios novios en china y que aparte sienta algo por ryoga si lo acaba de conocer hoy! y todo eso sin que me dijera nada..

Bueno me lo iba a decir pero yo no la deje.. adg! que rayos me pasaba? yo no era así, no me molestaba que alguien hablara con akane, pero ryoga no quiere una simple amistad con akane pero ella no se da cuenta porque es demasiado ingenua.. pero yo si me doy cuenta.. y el no lograra nada con akane, no lo hará.. jamás!

Llegué a la casa de Shampoo casi a las ocho, ella salio y nos marchamos a la fiesta, llegamos a la casa de paúl y llegamos justo cuando los gemelos dut bailaban sus famosos pasos, después de allí fui por bebidas y regrese a la mesa en donde estaba shampoo, lo siguiente fue que shampoo se la pasaba criticando la ropa de las personas, pero yo no le ponía atención simplemente estaba concentrado en buscar a akane.

Como 15 minutos después llegó ella, estaba muy bonita, jamás le había visto ese vestido, era muy elegante pero a la vez muy suelto. Estaba maravillado con ella hasta que pase la vista por las demás personas. La mayoría de los hombres la miraban y claro que ryoga les mando una mirada de "apártense putos ella es mi presa." Ha! cual presa idiota? akane no es ninguna presa para ti.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que los cuatro, porque también venían con akary y mousee, se sentaron en una mesa enfrente de la que estaba yo.. No los dejaba de ver, ambos hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si ryoga fuera su amigo de toda la vida. Ha! claro que no.. El amigo de toda la vida soy yo!. Le tome a la lata de cerveza que me habían puesto en la mesa, no tomaba pero el coraje que sentía porque ellos estuvieran así, me hacía hacer cosas que no pensé hacer en esta fiesta.

Cualquier persona veía a un par de amigos en un muy buen ambiente, platicaban, reían y demás pero lo que yo veía era como el idiota de ryoga coqueteaba con mi mejor amiga. Akane estaba tan centrada en las platicas que el le hacia, que no se dio cuenta de en que momento ryoga le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros y le acariciaba el hombro. Yo solo miraba como su dedo indice acariciaba la piel blanca de akane. Le tome un trago grande a mi botella, ya llevaba varias y la verdad el ambiente a mi alrededor se estaba poniendo algo caliente, sentía mucha calor. Por primera vez pose mi vista en shampoo se notaba algo aburrida y era de esperarse no le he hecho caso en toda la noche. Pero me dio igual y volví mi vista hacía akane y me asuste al no verla.

Cuando la encontré estaba bailando en la pista con hibiki, ella lo miraba fijamente, el le dijo algo y ella se río. Seguramente es un alago como los que solemos decir para envolver a alguna chica. Tome la botella y estaba a punto de tomar otro trago cuando mire que ryoga y akane paraban, lo siguiente fue que mire como el idiota de hibiki se acercaba mas y mas a los labios de akane.. ¡EL IDIOTA QUERÍA BESARLA! aa no eso si que no!..

De un salto me pare de la silla y a sancadas llegue a la pista y hacía la pareja que estaba a punto de besarse. Agarre a akane del brazo y me la lleve hacía afuera de la casa. Me pareció raro que no dijera nada pero en realidad quería reclamar porque rayos permitía eso?!.. sera porque le gusta no idiota?.. me respondí a mi mismo. NO! a akane no le gusta hibiki! de repente ella se salio de mi agarre y voltee a verla enojado.

**\- que te pasa ranma?! -** me grito. Tenía la suficiente cordura como para saber que ella estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar. Pero mi enojo pudo mas que yo.

**\- Como es que permites que alguien te bese?! -** le grite yo también.

**\- otra vez me vas a gritar por la nada? -** me pregunto calmada.. Estaba obligado a calmarme también. Respire hondo y relaje mi cuerpo.

**\- akane, escucha estas aquí con ryoga y el muy idiota estaba a punto de besarte que no viste?! -** trate de no gritarle, pero no pude, recordar la escena me causaba mucha furia y nauseas.

**\- y si me quería besar que? -** se cruzo de brazos.

**\- que?.. no te importa que el te bese? acaso el te gusta? -** me sentía como un estúpido por estar haciendo este tipo de escenas. Me sentí como en esa novela. Ellos casi besándose en yo interrumpiéndoles, pero es que era muy diferente porque esto no era una novela y akane y ryoga no estaban enamorados.

**\- mira ranma, ryoga es un chico sensacional y no me desagrada para nada.. -** me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando para la calle donde pasaban algunos autos.

**\- ... -** no tenía, ni sabía que decir, prácticamente me estaba diciendo que le gustaba y que quería intentar algo con el.

**\- ranma? -** no respondí simplemente la vi fijamente. Y de nuevo me volví a preguntar lo mismo de hace rato.. que me pasa? Porque me molesta que akane este hablando con otro que no sea yo. Pero.. ese no es el punto ahora. El punto es que si akane quería estar de novia o lo que sea con ryoga yo no tengo porque meterme en su relación. Soy su amigo eso si y la estaré cuidando de que no le hagan daño pero ella es libre de escoger a quien quiera.

**\- akane, perdón por gritarte en la tarde -** me disculpe con la cabeza agachada y el animo por los suelos y eso que estoy un poco tomado.

**\- no te preocupes ranma, todo esta bien -** Me sonrió e intento irse pero antes de que diera vuelta yo la detuve con mi brazo, una ultima cosa solo para estar seguro. **\- entonces si ryoga te tira la onda tu.. no le seras indiferente? -** ok esta era la pregunta decisiva. Akane se quedo por unos segundos mirándome fijamente y yo a ella.

**\- no ranma. Si ryoga se me declarara no lo rechazaria. -** en cuanto procese las palabras la solté soltando un suspiro. Y vi como akane se marcho hacia la casa de nuevo.

Yo antes de entrar inhale y exhale, me faltaba el aire.. cuando por fin me repuse entre y sin hablar o mirar a shampoo me senté en la mesa y me quede pensativo un rato. Hasta que shampoo capto mi atención con un movimiento de manos enfrente de mi cara.

**\- quieres bailar ranma? -** le sonreí de medio lado y me levante, agarre su mano y me la lleve a la pista de baile.

Estuvimos bailando todo tipo de canciones, todo ese tiempo no me falto la bebida. hasta que pusieron una canción romántica. ella coloco sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y yo la agarre de la cintura con una mano porque con la otra traía mi sake.

Atrás de shampoo pude ver como akane estaba igual, solo que parecía que hibiki se la quería comer con la boca. Así es akane y ryoga se estaban besando.

Les di la espalda para no verlos y después hacer una escena aquí en la fiesta. mire a shampoo ella era una chica buena, inteligente, atlética y sobre todo muy bonita porque no andar con ella? Después de todo si akane puede tener novio, yo también puedo. Me acerque a su oído derecho y le dije la pregunta que muchos hacen, que en ocasiones tienen como respuesta un si y en otras un no.

**\- shampoo quieres ser mi novia? -** no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero ya esta hecho y no me echare para atrás.

**\- si querido -** me beso, un beso simple y corto, nada en especial. Sin sentimientos por parte de ambos.

La noche siguió su curso y yo como ya lo tenia medio previsto resulte con mas alcohol en mis venas que con sangre.

Hoy en la mañana me desperté con un dolor y olor insoportable. No recuerdo nada desde que me le declare a shampoo y ahora que desperté en mi cama, me pregunto como es que llegue aquí.. pero bueno son las 5 de la madrugada y ya no tengo sueño.

Me levante, duche y me puse el uniforme. Media hora antes de la entrada de la escuela ya estaba listo. Me despedí de mi madre y de mi padre. Pase por la casa de akane y justamente estaba saliendo de su casa. Mera coincidencia, no tiene nada que ver con que yo sepa que ella siempre sale para el instituto a esta hora.

**\- ola! Akane! -** hay no, soné muy emocionado.

**\- a! Ola ranma! Que haces por aquí? -** me pregunto, cerrando el portón de su casa y empezando a caminar. Yo camine a su lado.

**\- pues voy al instituto, no es obvio? -** quise bromear un poco con ella.

**\- pues si, pero que yo sepa tu te vas por el canal, de tu casa a la secundaria es el camino mas corto según me has dicho.. -** bueno si, la verdad tome este camino para pasar por la casa de akane.. desde que desperté me dieron ganas de verla y estar con ella.

**\- eso si, pero quería pasar por shampoo.. ayer acepto ser mi novia y como buen novio tengo que pasar por ella. -** le dije, y no se porque, pero quería que se enojara con ese comentario. Que se molestara porque yo este en compañía de otra que no era ella.

**\- hoo! enserio? -** me pregunto emocionada, me decepcione por su reacción y asentí con la cabeza. **\- felicidades ranma!.. tienes mucho esperando ser el novio de shampoo! que feliz estoy por ti! -** se paro y me abrazo. -** y ya que estamos entre confesiones, yo también tengo novio!..** \- se separo de mi, y junto sus manos ante su pecho y ladeo su cabeza.

**\- no me digas.. ryoga.. -** le dije con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

**\- hay.. que emocionado estas por mi -** me dijo con sarcasmo.

**\- lo estoy akane, es solo que ryoga no me da buena espina.. ten cuidado con el por favor.. -** le dije y empezamos a caminar y hablar de otras cosas. Hasta que llegamos a la casa de shampoo.

**\- ola mi amor! -** me dijo, se puso de puntillas y me beso, de reojo mire a akane que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

**\- ola shampoo, nos vamos? -** le dije, pero ella miro a akane y le sonrío.

**\- ola akane, como has estado? -** le pregunto y de allí agarraron platica, no me hacían caso ni una ni la otra. Me sorprende que se llevaran tan bien.. y aburrido sin poder escuchar mas que chismes por parte de shampoo e intentos de akane por cambiar el tema de conversación llegamos a la secundaria.

Cuando mire la entrada, me pareció algo extraño ver a muchos chicos, todos y cada uno de ellos con diferentes uniformes, de basquetbol, de béisbol, de yudo, de fútbol etc. Pero mas me extrañe cuando todos corrieron hacía nosotros y en el trayecto gritaron el nombre de mi amiga. De inmediato recordé el anuncio de kuno ayer por la asamblea. Mire a akane, lo único que ella hizo fue soltar un suspiro y arrojarme su bolso para después correr hacía ellos y acabar con ellos en menos de 2 minutos. Después apareció tatewaki, algo lastimado por las patadas que le dio akane ayer, pero aun así quiso pelear pesar de que akane le había dicho que no.

Kuno insistió y akane no tiene mucha paciencia, así que acabo con el, mas rápido que ayer. Cuando termino, me volteo a ver, pero no pudo caminar hacía a mi porque ryoga y casi todo el instituto estaba rodeándola. Seguro la felicitaban y no me quiero imaginar las cosas que le habrán de decir los hombres. Sin preocuparse por su bolso akane se fue de allí. Yo camine hacía el salón junto con shampoo.

**\- vaya ranma, akane lucha bien -** me comento shampoo..

**\- si.. -** fue lo único que le dije antes de poner el bolso de akane en su banco porque al parecer aun no llegaba y después me senté en el mio. Ella empezó una conmigo y yo solo le contestaba con monosílabos. Mientras que mi vista estaba en la puerta para saber a que hora entrara por ella akane..

* * *

_Dos meses después.. _

Recuerdo el primer día de clases, ese día en el que conseguí que shampoo fuera mi novia. Pero en el que akane también consiguió un novio.

Las cosas con akane se fueron para abajo desde ese día. Las platicas que solíamos tener casi a diario desaparecieron completamente. Si iba a mi casa era solo para visitar a mi madre. En la secundaría no me hacía el mas mínimo caso. Pero no la culpo, desde ese día se había colocado como la mas popular en el instituto, sobrepasando a ukyo, a shampoo aun no porque aun eramos la pareja mas famosa de allí. Con su popularidad conoció a muchas personas, ella fue la que rompió varías barreras que había entre los grupos. Ella le hablaba a todos y lo mejor es que les hablaba amablemente. Su relación con todos era muy cercana pero mas con akary, ukyo y mousse.. con este ultimo me sorprendí mucho porque ellos no se soportaban pero bueno conozco a akane y es imposible de pasar por alto. Sus peleas matutinas siguieron por unas dos semanas, ninguno de esos chicos logro salir con ella. Pero ellos solo se hicieron a un lado porque ryoga les puso un alto... Su relación con el estaba de maravilla.. Se quieren mucho según me dicen las personas... y me consta.. los he visto un par de veces y mi amiga akane es muy cuera con el. Es muy cariñosa con el.. si lo quiere..

Por mi parte no me puedo quejar, tengo la compañía de shampoo mi novia, que si bien no sentía nada por ella, le tenía un cariño de hermana y cada día que pasaba se me hacía mas incomodo que me besara. También tengo a ukyo, akary y a mousse. Me he vuelto muy cercano a ellos tres. Ellos me cuentan muchas cosas de mi amiga akane, si es que aun la puedo llamar así.

Cada tarde al salir de la secundaría y cuando llego a mi casa, me encierro en mi cuarto y por mi ventana la miro pasar a su casa. Y no soy tonto se que ella a cambiado mucho, siento que esta mas bonita que antes. Pero ahora mas inalcanzable. Cada vez estoy mas convencido de que eso que siento cuando veo a akane es algo mas que cariño, que eso que siento cuando esta con alguien mas son celos de amigo, pero lo peor es que se perfectamente que cuando esta con ryoga siento.. celos. Me encantaría ser yo el que besara a akane, que me abrazara o que me dijera todas esas cosas bonitas que le he escuchado decir a ryoga. Pero no, akane ya ni me mira. Todo esto solamente una persona a parte de mi lo sabe y esa es ukyo.

Me ha dicho que tal vez me este enamorando de ella..

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**:o perdón por tardarme, pero es que tenía que estudiar y estudiar y estudiar, el 19 tengo un examen del cbtis y mañana tengo que presentar 3 exámenes en mi secundaria así que tengo que estudiar bay! los leeré después! **_

_**espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no responder lo reviews pero tengo prisa. este capitulo ya lo tenía terminado desde hace mucho y no había podido publicarlo. **_

_**espero su reviews con sus quejas por no responder o por su gusto o disgusto por el capitulo;D**_

_**Recuerden que ustedes pueden escoger quien narrara el siguiente capitulo. ñ.ñ**_

_**hasta pronto (espero)**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**No me quedo muy en claro a quien querían narrando este capitulo, pero mencionaron a ranma 2 veces, a Akane 1 vez y a mousse otra vez.. así que el ganador es ranma! *U***_

_**Provs. Ranma.**_

Hoy era otro lunes y como todas las mañanas me despierto temprano para ver por mi ventana como Akane esta dormida.. olvide decir que mi ventana da directo a su habitación. Es una bendición para mi, poder verla así, casi siempre que la veo esta acompañada de alguien, platicando, riendo, jugando o peleando. Esta en constante movimiento y es asombroso verla tranquila. Veo su respiración tan lenta y pausada, sus ojos cerrados, su boca levemente abierta, su posición era algo incomoda, seguramente se levantaría con dolor en el cuello.

Faltaba poco para que se despertara, normalmente ella se levanta a las 5:30 am, se da una ducha con agua fría, porque la escucho gritar todas las mañanas, después en toalla busca el uniforme que siempre se encuentra en el armario enfrente de su cama, porque allí es donde siempre lo cuelga y por ultimo solamente se peina su corto cabello. Cuando por fin baja a desayunar es cuando me despierto y empiezo a vestirme yo.

Cuando ya estoy listo, miro por la ventana que da para la calle de enfrente y siempre miro como ella se va con ryoga. Hoy el la esperaba con un ramo de rosas blancas, seguramente es porque cumplen dos meses de novios, yo también los cumplo con shampoo, pero a diferencia de ellos yo no estoy nada emocionado. He estado varios días pensando en mi relación con shampoo y no le veo futuro, terminare con ella pero sera en el momento adecuado. Después de todo shampoo no tiene la culpa de que yo haya cometido este error.

Cuando se pierden a lo lejos recuerdo que yo también tengo que ir al instituto, así que bajo. Agarro con una mano la mochila, con mis dientes los hot-cakes que me había preparado mi madre y salgó de casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Corro por encima de la valla del canal, con el tiempo pude pararme, después caminar y por último correr como ahora lo hago.

Miro a mi lado porque el instinto lo quiso y aquí esta akary. A ella siempre se le hacía tarde para el instituto, de allí empezó nuestra amistad.

**\- que hay enana! -** ese fue mi saludo. Pero no se preocupen puede que ella me responda peor.

**\- nada tarada! -** lo ven?

**\- a donde vas con tanta prisa? -** le pregunte aunque la respuesta era obvia.

**\- a donde mas idiota? -** me dijo con ironía.

**\- ha!... dime akary, que dice akane? - **

**\- dgg esta tan cegada por el idiota de ryoga.. no se porque, pero ese hibiki no me da buena espina -** me dijo y la quise mas que ayer. Ahora ven porque me llevó tan bien con ella? es muy parecida a mi y por lo tanto piensa igual que yo.

**\- me lo imagino -** me baje de la valla **\- el ultimo en llegar paga los helados después de la secundaría!** \- le grite y sin esperar respuesta corrí lo mas rápido que pude, porque sabía que akary era muy rápida y sabía que aunque hiciera mi mayor esfuerzo yo pagaría esos helados. Y no me equivoque..

**\- creo que querré uno de esos helados dobles con muchos ingredientes extras. -** akary me había arrebazado y sin dejar de correr se había volteado hacía a mi.

**\- nooo! esos cuestan mucho! -** y corrí mas rápido.

Cuando llegamos al instituto obviamente fue ella la que ganó. Sin decir una palabra sobre esos helados corrimos hacía el salón ya que íbamos muy tarde. Gracias a dios hinako nos dejo pasar y sin ningún castigo, tal vez se encuentre de buenas. Busco a mousse y no esta, sigue enfermo en su casa. Akane esta donde mismo, Akary en su mundo como siempre, Ukyo haciéndome una mirada reprobatoria y por ultimo mi novia shampoo esta diciéndome no se que cosa con las manos. Las ignoro a todas y empiezo a pensar en muchas y en pocas cosas hasta que la maestra con unas palabras capto mi atención.

**\- jovenes, este proyecto vale 30 puntos de su calificación total, yo are los equipos... -** se escuchan muchas quejas de todos **\- veamos.. miki con hiro, geta con kelly, akary con mousse, ukyo con mako, shampoo con hiroshi, kasu con... -** se iba a tardar para decir mi nombre, era de los últimos de la lista mi apellido con S de saotome me ponía hasta el numero treinta y algo. ** \- yyy Akane con.. -** puse suma atención cuando su nombre fue mencionado **\- con ranma, bueno son todos.. espero el proyecto para el próximo lunes -** mire a ukyo que era la única que sabía de mis sentimientos encontrados con akane y me sonrió picara, esa sonrisa hizo que me sonrojara mucho, pues ukyo piensa que intentare algo mas que una amistad con akane pero no..

La clase pasó sin novedades mas que esa. Cuando termino, me levante y como buen novio, abrace y felicite a shampoo por nuestros dos meses juntos. Después de allí me tocaba estructuras pero antes de eso Akary se me acerco y no se si lo hizo a propósito pero..

**\- RANMA! NO TE VAYAS A HACER PATO! HEE?! NOS DEBES UNOS HELADOS! -** me asuste por eso de NOS debes

**\- QUE?! -** le grite espantado

**\- Sii! ukyo también ira! -** ho! bueno, solo es ukyo. Me dí la vuelta, pero alcance a escuchar.

**\- akane quieres ir con nosotros? dijiste que ryoga estará ocupado, porque no te bienes con nosotros? -** le dijo Akary a Akane

**\- claro -** escuche su respuesta.

**\- bien.. RANMA! AKANE VENDRA CON NO.. ! yyy ya se fue -** en realidad estaba escondido detrás de la puerta pero podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

**\- no creo que ranma tenga ningún problema con que akane vaya -** le dijo la mugrosa de ukyo.

Me fui a estructuras después de allí casi volando. Las clases pasaron tan aburridas como siempre, yo solo pensaba en una sola cosa. Pasaría tiempo con Akane, en la haldearía y con lo del trabajo de hinako, era como un tipo de señal de que debía de hablarle de nuevo. Y por supuesto que lo haría. Salí del salón a prisa, llegue al portón y espere a que llegarán las condenadas que me harían pagar mucho dinero. Para mi fortuna o mi desgracia la primera en llegar fue Akane.

**\- hola ranma! -** me saludo akane, como si nada, como si yo la siguiera viendo como antes, como si yo no sintiera nada por ella, pero claro ella no sabe nada de lo que siento.

**\- ola akane -** la salude con una sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo algo incomodo para mi y para ella igual porque no dejaba de moverse para atrás y para enfrente. Que desgracia como es que nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo incomodo?. Las dos que faltaban llegaron y empezamos a caminar hacía la heladería. Akane y Akary iban muy platicando enfrente de mi y de ukyo. Ukyo me recomendaba que le hablara a akane, que recuperara la amistad que antes teníamos y que los sentimientos que yo tengo confesarlos cuando sea su debido tiempo. En la heladería nos sentamos en la misma mesa y por un plan que ukyo y ella misma se hizo no dejo a solas.

**\- oye ranma, como es que haremos el proyecto de hinako? -** me pregunto akane, yo que hasta ese momento me encontraba mirando por la ventana, me exalte al escuchar su voz y me empezaron a sudar y temblar las manos.

**\- amm, no lo se akane, ni siquiera recuerdo de que trataba -** le conteste calmándome lo mejor que pude.

**\- debí de suponerlo, jamás le has prestado mucha atención a los maestros -** acaso me recordaba? recordaba como era yo?

**\- pues.. -** me encogí de hombros.. me sentía muy orgulloso de mi mismo porque me estaba controlando perfectamente bien, parecía que no me afectaba que akane me hablara, pero en realidad seguía sin poder creerlo.

**\- te parece, si nos reunimos en mi casa después del helado? -** bueno, creo que ella quiere terminar con el proyecto lo mas rápido posible.

**\- claro, no hay problema. -** le dije.

Las chicas llegaron y entonces fue mi turno de pararme para ir por los helados. Cuando los pedí y el empleado me dio la espalda, mire a mis acompañantes, pero se me hizo algo raro al ver que akane estaba tan roja como un tomate y ukyo y akary se miraban con caras de sorpresa. De hecho la cara de ukyo era mas que la de akary. En eso estaba cuando el chico que me atendió me llamo y me dijo que mi pedido estaba listo. Como pude llevé todo el helado hacía la mesa. Me senté y empezamos con el helado. Mientras que la platica vareaba entre distintas cosas, yo solamente las escuchaba y prefería no hablar, pues estaba akane y prefería no tener la posibilidad de decir algo estúpido enfrente de ella.

**\- y como van las cosas con ryoga, akane? -** esa pregunta hizo que levantara mi cabeza y mirara a akane. Los tres pusimos suma atención en ella.

**\- de maravilla -** dijo con un suspiro de esos cuando alguien esta enamorado de verdad, yo bufe y mire a mi helado de nuevo.

**\- y tu ranma? -** mire a akane, que era la que me había hecho la pregunta. **\- como van las cosas con shampoo? -** me pregunto, yo suspire cansado.

**\- pues la verdad, ya no le veo caso a nuestra relación.. ya no siento lo mismo por ella que antes. -** Me dio esa necesidad de que ella supiera que shampoo no me interesaba **\- tal vez pronto rompa con ella -** y también quería que ella supiera que pronto sería libre.

**\- wuau he! amm.. -** estaba incomoda con esa respuesta, y es que ella conocía a shampoo y la apreciaba.

**\- no te sientas incomoda, creo que shampoo esta igual de consciente que yo de nuestra situación amorosa.. en algunas ocasiones la he visto interesada en otros. -** baje la cabeza porque aunque no sentía celos porque ella mirara a otros, lo que si sentía era mi orgullo de hombre dañado.

**\- ho! lo siento -** me dijo, yo le sonreí y seguimos platicamos, el tema siguiente era la química tan obvia que había entre Akary y Mousse.

No se como pero Ukyo y Akary se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos a solas definitivamente, la escusa que dieron fue algo rara.. Algo así como que iban al cine a hacer tarea o al cyber a ver una película. No les puse mucha atención porque en ese momento estaba muy emocionado y nervioso de que estaría solas con ella.

**\- ranma? nos vamos? -** esa era akane y me estaba llamando para ir a su casa.. que emoción!

**\- claro -** le sonreí, quería sonreír todo el día.

**\- de que aremos el trabajo ranma? -** me alegro de que sea ella quien empiece la platica.

**\- cual era el tema? -** me rasque la cabeza con pena, era algo vergonzoso de que ella me tuviera que decir algo que ya debía de saber.

**\- hay ranma -** suspiro y miro al suelo. **\- el tema era los medios de comunicación masivos y teníamos que hacer uno de 50 por 50 -** me explico con su melodiosa voz.

**\- claro, amm porque no hacemos una televisión? mmm se podrá plasma? -** antes de que me respondiera llegamos a su casa, entramos. Al parecer estábamos solos en su casa porque el señor Tendo tampoco estaba

**\- quieres algo de tomar ranma? -** me pregunto cortes y amable como siempre..

**\- no, gracias -** le respondí cortamente.

**\- bien. -** se arrodillo en la mesita que estaba en la sala y yo hice lo mismo. **\- en que nos quedamos? -**

**\- crees que la profe Hinako nos deje hacer una pantalla plasma? - **

**\- amm no lo se, Hinako da clase de historia, si decidimos hacer una televisión sería una de las antiguas, pero de todos modos hay que preguntar no crees? -** que razonamiento tan lógico, la admiro mucho, toda ella es increíble.

**\- pues si, no podremos hacer nada hasta mañana entonces.. -** para mi pesar me tendría que ir y sin lograr otro acercamiento mas que de trabajo con ella.

**\- Ajá -** bajo la mirada.

**\- en ese caso, creo que debería de irme. -** agarre mi mochila e hice el ademán de pararme aunque no tenía ganas de irme tan pronto.

**\- amm, sabes? recuerdo que te gustan las películas de terror -** me volví a verla y me quede sorprendido de que recordara cosas mías, pensé que se había olvidado por completo de mi.

**\- pues.. si -** le dije cortante mas por la impresión y sin saber que mas decir que por otra cosa.

**\- te quedarías a ver una que acabo de comprar? -** sentí mis mejillas arder, me estaba invitando a ver una película y sobre todo una de terror.

**\- claro, pero.. - **

**\- ¿que? -** me pregunte y allí estaba! ese gesto de interrogación en su cara!, siempre ladeaba su cabeza un poco y fruncía levemente las cejas.

**\- recuerdo que a ti te asustan demasiado las películas de terror -** le dije entre riéndome.

**\- claro que no! -** su cara enojada era aun mejor.

**\- si, es verdad -** me reí un poco mas.

**\- que no? - **

**\- apuestamos? - **

**\- aPOStamos! -** me corrigió

**\- cuanto? -** seguí con mi juego.

**\- adg!.. esta bien apostemos.. 100 yenes! -** me dijo y extendió la mano, yo la estreche.

**\- no!, dinero no! -** no se ni porque dije eso, supongo que por miedo a que se acabara el tema de conversación entre nosotros.

**\- he? entonces que? -** me pregunto y de nuevo ese gesto de pregunta que me encantaba.

**\- amm veamos si tu pierdes tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga y si tu ganas yo are lo que tu digas ok? -** Ella asintió y preparamos todo para que estuviéramos cómodos, viendo esa película.

Recordaba perfectamente que Akane se asustaba hasta porque alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás, cuando veía las películas se moría. Se muy bien que akane es algo orgullosa y cuando se trata de un reto o apuesta no podía echarse para atrás. Hice esta apuesta a propósito porque tenía la intención de que si se asustaba me abrazara, es algo egoísta porque ella estará muriéndose y yo gozando.

La película REC empezó, que aburrido yo ya la vi, pero estaré con akane así que me tendré que aguantar. Para cuando la señora sádica le muerde el cuello al guardia del edificio, akane ya estaba temblando, me agarro la camisa y la arrugo un poco. Cuando el bombero cayo de arriba hacía la planta principal brinco en su lugar y se apego mas a mi. Tal vez esta película sea demasiado para ella. La mire detenidamente, estaba muy concentrada en la película, mordía las uñas de su mano izquierda. Después de escenas sin acción, es decir sin nada de terror, akane se tranquilizo y se alejo de mi, para mi mala suerte.

Pero después comenzaron las escenas donde aparecía el miedo de las personas que estaban encerradas en ese edificio, el temor que tenían de encontrarse con un infectado y no poder defenderse y perderse para siempre. Por lo tanto la película tenía mucho suspenso, mas y mas hasta que daban un golpe o una aparición en escena de alguna persona infectada o no y daba una impresión que te aceleraba el corazón, te hacía sentir adrenalina por todo tu cuerpo o como la gente comúnmente lo conocían te asustas por las repentinas imágenes que ves en la televisión. Eso precisamente le pasaba a akane y no niego que me daba un poco de gusto, porque así podía tenerla entre mis brazos.

Me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos, respiraba el olor de su cabello, sentía sus delineados brazos enredado mi torso y su corazón acelerado palpitando muy rápido sobre mi pecho. Pero empece a sentirla mejor y note que su miedo estaba llegando a un punto límite. Todo su cuerpo temblada de puro terror, su respiración estaba entrecortada y lo peor de todo fue que cuando la mire de frente pude ver como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Creo que ya era demasiado. Agarre el control y apague la televisión.

**\- Akane, estas bien? -** le pregunte realmente preocupado, ella se encontraba así de mal, solo por una estúpida apuesta.

**\- s-si, es-estoy bien. -** me dijo tragando saliva y quitándose las pequeñas lagrimas. **\- Perdí, que es lo que are? -** me dijo como si nunca hubiera visto esa película y como si nunca hubiera estado en un tipo de shock. Yo me calme porque por lo visto no era algo grave y respire mas calmado.

**\- quiero que me digas algo -** mire ese gesto nuevamente de confusión, que tanto me encantaba.. creo que ya se los había dicho no?

**\- ¿que cosa? - **

**\- quiero que me digas el porque? - **

**\- porque que?.. -**

**\- ¿porque te alejaste de mi? - **

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**Esta situación no me gusta para nada, mi computadora murió T.T - que en paz descanse!, sirvió a mi lado durante casi tres años - y en la que estoy escribiendo es de mi hermana menor.. pero que dijeron? aaa! la tienes fácil es de tu hermana! y la puedes agarrar cuando quieras!.. pues no!.. mi hermana es tan envidiosa que ni yo se de donde lo sacó!... los momentos en que la puedo agarrar son muy pequeños y sin permiso, es decir a escondidas de ella. **_

_**Bueno espero que estén estupendos y que comprendan porque no actualizo rápido y porque no respondo los review's..**_

_**Espero sus review's que aunque tengan sus dudas si los leo y que me ayudan para hacer un tipo esqueleto del fic. sus criticas tanto buenas como malas son bienvenidas:D**_

_**HASTA PRONTO:D**_


	7. capitulo 7

Prov**_ Ranma_  
**

**\- no lo se ranma. -** me respondió y le hice una cara de interrogación para que me explicara. **\- no lo se, de repente empece a conocer a mucha gente, y casi no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para mi, si no estaba con estas personas, estaba con estas otras. Y simplemente no se como te me perdiste. -** yo baje la cabeza, esa respuesta no me convencía del todo. Sin embargo le creía, no.. no le creía pero quería creerle, quería pensar que ella no se distanció de mi porque ella lo quiso, quería pensar que sin saber como pero nos alejamos el uno del otro. Ella me esta diciendo que como estaba rodeada de mucha gente pues ya no necesitó de mi, pero la comprendía porque yo tampoco la busque y le dí a entender que yo tampoco necesitaba de ella. Aunque era todo lo contrarío, ella me había enamorado sin siquiera hablarme..

**\- sabes? yo tampoco se porque te deje de hablar, pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos de nuestra amistad -** tragó saliva ruidosamente, lo siguiente iba a darle mucha alegría o mucha tristeza. **\- y me encantaría que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que eramos. -** le dije y la mire expectante, esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Ella sonrió y me alivie un poco, pero solo un poco porque todavía no me había dado una respuesta.

**\- me quitaste las palabras de la boca ranma, claro que si.. -** me dijo y en ese entonces fue que deje todo el aire escapar por mi boca.. **\- pues entonces dime! que has hecho en estos meses? como esta tía nodoka? tío genma? -** me preguntaba muy alegre.. tan feliz estaba porque volvería hablarme? eso quiere decir que si me quiere por lo menos un poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente..

Me levante como siempre a la misma hora y espié a akane como siempre, ella se levanto, ducho y cepillo el cabello como siempre. Pero esta vez, cuando yo estaba cambiándome para ir al instituto sucedió algo inusual y que sinceramente pensé que nunca iba a suceder. Alguien tocó el timbre y yo al bajar mire con sorpresa, con incredibilidad, sin poder creer que era akane la que estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa. Estaba apreciando una imagen que me hizo imaginar varías escenas inolvidables. Akane y mi madre hablando como las mejores amigas, me recargue en el borde de la puerta y las mire mejor, ambas reían y charlaban de quien sabe que cosa sin saber que yo las observaba.. Esa imagen me hizo pensar. Se llevarían bien si fueran nuera y suegra? digo ahora que no son nada se llevan muy bien, pero que tal cuando mi madre sienta que me esta separando de ella? no querría a akane como ahora. Me sentí un poco egoísta, porque si tenía que elegir entre que ellas no perdieran su amistad o yo tener a akane.. lo siento madre pero tendrás una amiga menos.

Me decidí a romper esa escena cuando me dí cuenta en las locuras en las que estaba pensando. Y es que en primera akane tenía novio, en segunda por ahora yo no pensaba intentar nada con akane y en tercera dudaba mucho que akane llegara a quererme, es decir pienso que tengo pocas probabilidades con ella..

**\- buenos.. días? -** decidí fingir que acababa de llegar **\- akane? -** y que no la había visto, cuando en realidad estuve como quince minutos viéndolas.

**\- buenos días ranma! -** me saludo con una sonrisa y yo le respondí el gesto, no por cortesía o por educación, sino porque tan solo su sonrisa hacía que me pusiera feliz y por lo tanto intentar reprimir mi sonrisa era imposible. Me afectaban sus gestos y su estado de animo estaba cociente de que eso era una señal de algo mas que gusto, pero no quiero vivir con miedo a llegar a amar a alguien. Y si esa persona es akane, creo que me aceptara o rechazara de una manera agradable, buena y pacifica.

**\- buenos días hijo. -** me saludo mi madre **\- desayunaran antes de irse? -** nos pregunto viéndonos primero a mi y después a akane.

**\- mm no mamá, ya es tarde -** le dije viendo mi reloj de pulsera. No era tarde, pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con akane.

**\- estas seguro hijo? últimamente no has comido bien.. -** me dijo mi madre, akane la miro y después me miro a mi.

**\- ya vez ranma? debes de comer, aparte aun es temprano.. tenemos mucho tiempo.. yo tampoco desayune y hace mucho que no como las delicias de la tía nodoka. -** concluyo mirándola a ella.

**\- perfecto! preparare todo! -** mi madre, nodoka tan feliz por lo halagos se fue casi dando brinquillos.

**\- hay akane.. -** le dije, sentándome en el sofá a un lado de ella.

**\- que? -** me dijo riéndose..

**\- no debiste decir que su comida es deliciosa, ahora estará chiflada por el resto de la semana.. además yo ya me quería ir. -** le dije quejándome.

**\- a mi me encanta la comida de tu mamá, y que querías hacer a esta hora en el instituto?.. hoo! es que ya tienes ganas de ver a shampoo -** dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho y secándose las lagrimas falsas en su rostro. Yo solo achique los ojos..

**\- ha-ha -** me reí sarcásticamente **\- que graciosa akane.. ya te dije mi situación con shampoo. y tu? no quieres ver a ryoga? -** le pregunte, aunque en realidad no quería saber.

**\- pues si lo quiero ver pero ahora es momento de estar con mi amigo ranma -** yo solo sonreí de medio lado. Me prefirió antes que a ryoga. Tomala hibiki!

**\- el desayuno esta preparado! -** mi madre había venido muy gustosa y nos había avisado de la comida.

**\- sii! comida! -** akane se levanto de un salto, dio varios brinquillos y aplaudió varías veces. Yo me reí un poco y los tres nos pasamos al comedor a comer como dijo akane, las delicias de mi madre.

Pasamos un buen tiempo con el desayuno, me incluí en sus platicas y me la pase de lo mejor. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al instituto, lo dos juntos, caminando uno al lado del otro. La verdad me sorprendí de como es que ambos nos comportábamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. La respuesta de akane, de que no sabía porque nos habíamos separado no me convenció del todo pero debo creerle. Porque quería creerlo y porque no quería pensar que me este mintiendo y solamente me quiere volver a hablar para un beneficio suyo.. Yo se que akane no era así, al menos antes, pero las personas cambian y pueden llegar a hacer mucho por beneficio propio.

**\- Así que.. terminaras con shampoo? estas seguro ranma? -** me pregunto akane

**\- sip -** le respondí sin mirarla.

**\- ranma estas seguro? -** me volvió a preguntar akane.. Yo la mire enseguida y me detuve, ella hizo lo mismo.

**\- akane porque tanta insistencia en el tema de shampoo? -** en el fondo quería que la respuesta fuera algo como que ella quería que terminara con shampoo para que estuviera con ella o algo parecido que me dijera que me quería, pero no era así, akane tiene novio y por el momento solo tiene ojos para el.

**\- pues porque recuerdo perfectamente que tenías muchas ilusiones con shampoo antes de que anduvieras con ella. Y yo digo que no es posible que después de que estuviste como tres meses planeando como acercarte a ella y poder enamorarla, de repente después de dos meses de noviazgo ya no sientas nada por ella. -** me explico akane.

**\- es que shampoo no es la chica que yo pensaba que era, no es la correcta.. las personas cambian y los sentimientos que uno tiene por las personas también, entiendes? -** Es cierto, yo había cambiado y las personas que pensaba que quería y a las que odiaba ya no son así, por ejemplo con akane, pensaba que la quería como una hermana y era cierto pero después de que llegó de las vacaciones, todo cambio, deje de verla como una niña y la vi como lo que en realidad era, una mujer, hasta ese momento la quería, pero después de todo este tiempo y aunque la primera vez que me lo dijo ukyo no le creía y en el fondo sabía que era verdad pero un día cuando yo solo me descubrí siguiéndola del instituto a su casa, tratando de cuidarla porque era de noche, fue que me di cuenta de que era verdad, me había enamorado de akane, aun creó que no es amor, pero si se que estoy enamorado y que si voy por este mismo camino puede que llegué a amarla.

**\- si.. -** fue lo único que me respondió antes de seguir el camino. Se quedó un momento callada, sabía que estaba procesando lo que le había dicho.. después de un tiempo volteó y me comento sin siquiera haberle dicho nada. **\- es como yo con ryoga, al principio sol acepte ser su novia porque lo necesitaba, pero después me enamore completamente de el.. -** Yo me entristecí por ese comentario, pero no deje que me viera así, solamente sonreí divertido aunque en realidad esa sonrisa era para disfrazar mi tristeza. La abrace por los hombros..

**\- vamos al instituto, ya.. -** le dije y comenzamos a caminar. - sabes algo? - me anime a decirle algo que le había dicho hace mucho.

**\- que? -** me pregunto con curiosidad.

**\- aun no confió en ese ryoga.. -** le dije

Llegamos al instituto y todos nos vieron extrañados pues jamás nos habían visto llegar juntos, yo me dedique a no mirar a nadie solamente al frente, akane saludaba moviendo la mano a diferentes amigas. Cuando llegamos al salón fue aun peor, desde salones antes se escuchaba el escándalo que hacían y cuando nos vieron se quedaron callados y con los ojos muy grandes. Yo mire a akane que solo miraba a una persona, mire quien era y shampoo nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

**\- amm ranma.. algo me dice que ella no va a querer terminar contigo.. -** me dijo akane, yo me encogí de hombros porque la verdad no me interesaba si ella quería o no, lo nuestro nunca debió ser. Y yo me hubiera quedado al lado de akane. -** suerte con su despecho -** me puso una mano en el hombro y después se marcho hasta su asiento y unos minutos después yo hice lo mismo.

Ignore las miradas acusadoras de shampoo durante todas las clases siguientes. Cuando tocó historia tanto yo como akane preguntamos lo que necesitábamos saber y nos afirmo que podíamos hacer una pantalla plasma, era perfecto, no creo que nos tardaríamos en hacerlo. Pase toda la clase de hinako discutiendo con akane sobre el proyecto. La verdad fue la mejor de las clases porque después todo volvió a ser como antes de esa clase, aburrido y tenso por shampoo que no me dejaba de ver con ojos de esos cuando persuades algo.. Cuando terminaron las clases iba de lo mas relajado, en realidad no tenía nada de prisa por llegar a mi casa, mousse seguro se quedaría el día entero con Akary como era costumbre desde que llego a sus vidas así que no tenía con quien pasar el resto del día. Así relajado con mis manos en los bolsillos del uniforme que consistía en un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa tipo polo color blanca con el logotipo del instituto en el lado derecho del pecho, salia del salón después del edificio y por fin llegue al portón donde antes de poder marcharme alguien hizo que me detuviera llamándome por mi nombre. Yo voltee y me encontré con que era akane la que venía con ryoga a su lado.

Antes de que llegaran a mi se detuvieron y vi como se despidieron con un beso. Por mi parte voltee a otro lado para no verlos, me daba tanta ira no poder hacer nada contra eso. Mire al piso y moví un poco mis pies para tratar de olvidar que ellos seguían besándose después de un minuto. Cuando por fin se despegaron akane camino hasta mi y ryoga por su parte se fue de allí.

**\- ola ranma! -** me saludo con su gran sonrisa.

**\- ola akane! -** soy muy buen actor no lo creen? pues bien mi ira aun seguía allí pero akane no lo sabría.

**\- aremos el trabajo? -** me pregunto, mirándome con esa sonrisa que parecía nunca llegar a su fin.

**\- claro.. vamos? -** le dije y me voltee para la calle. Pero me volvieron a detener.

**\- ranma! -** me gritaron pero esta vez fue otra voz, esa voz era la de shampoo. Yo volví y ella ahora estaba enfrente de ambos **\- ranma podemos hablar? -** dijo mirándome con un gesto de niña buena **\- a solas? -** ahora miro fríamente a akane.

**\- pues en realidad ahora mismo tengo que ir a.. -**

**\- puedo esperar ranma -** me dijo akane con una sonrisa. Después miro a shampoo con un gesto de desagrado **\- permiso.. -** le dijo y después se marcho, yo sonreí por el gesto de akane, se la estaba cobrando..

**\- que pasa shampoo?.. en que puedo ayudarte? -** me tape la boca con mi puño para ocultar mi enorme sonrisa.

**\- oye quiero hablarte muy directamente.. lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro y la verdad yo solamente estaba contigo por pantalla, tu y yo eramos la pareja mas famosa. Pero algo si ranma, yo no soy mala.. yo me prometí que a la primera que a mi me interesara alguien o viceversa.. yo terminaría esta relación -** me explico y yo la miraba expectante, jamás había conocido a shampoo tan directa. **\- y veo que ya te interesa alguien mas -** miro a akane que se encontraba recostada en un árbol, yo hice lo mismo. Ella miro mi perfil y siguió **\- no te niego que esto me molesta, después de todo a quien le gusta que le quiten a su novio?.. -** se rió un poco y yo la voltee a ver. -** bueno, no te quito mas tiempo, seguro que quieres estar con ella.. -** me miro con una sonrisa y yo por primera vez la mira con ojos amables y agradecidos.

**\- gracias -** fue lo único que le dije antes de traerla a mi y abrazarla.

**\- de nada ranma.. si necesitas ayuda con ella, recuerda que aunque me caiga mal aria lo que sea por un buena amigo.. -** me dijo aun abrazándome, yo me reía un poco y me separe de ella.

**\- eres una gran chica shampoo, veras que encontraras a alguien mas.. te lo aseguro. -** ella con un asentimiento y una sonrisa se despidió.

Después de eso me acerque a akane y me encontré con que estaba dormida, me senté al lado de ella y después de comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar, empece a mover a akane para que despertara. Después de unas sacudidas ella al fin despertó..

**\- que paso? -** le pregunto akane confundida.

**\- akane tenemos que ir a hacer el trabajo -** le dije y ella al instante se paro.

Nos paramos en algunas papelerías comprando lo necesario para hacer el trabajo de hinako, un mica transparente, hielo seco, pintura y aerosol negro, pinceles y uno que otro cable para hacerlo mas real. Y akane se encargo en comprar lo necesario para decorarlo. Llegamos a mi casa y nos colocamos en la azotea donde tendimos una sabana en el piso y otra en la pared para no manchar nada. No tardamos mucho en hacerlo y no es porque sea un trabajo hecho por mi pero la verdad es que nos quedo fantástico. Podría hasta jurar que era una pantalla plasma de verdad.

Me senté enfrente de nuestro proyecto ya finalizado, era negra como cualquier pantalla, tenía los símbolos y dibujos donde debía, atrás tenía su caja con algunos cables saliendo de allí, tenía su base igual negra y por último tenía su debido control, con botones y luces.

**\- y que te dijo shampoo? -** me pregunto akane sentándose a un lado mio.

**\- podría decirse que terminamos -** le dije sin dejar de mirar hacía el frente.

**\- ha.. -** no logro decir nada mas porque su celular empezó a sonar, ella lo busco y cuando lo encontró, contesto. Al parecer era ryoga y tenían un problema porque ella me dijo que tenía que irse y después de eso se marcho. Y allí en el ático todo se me vino de nuevo. El proyecto estaba terminado y ya no tendría otra escusa por la cual frecuentar a akane. Era hora de decidir si le diría lo que siento o quedarme como amigo. Y es que si le digo lo que siento, puede que me corresponda y deje a ryoga por mi, pero también puede que me sea indiferente y me deje de hablar por sentirse incomoda. Pero si me quedo como amigo, puede que lleguemos a ser tan amigos como antes, pero a la vez yo estaré siempre después de ryoga y eso me enfurecería y tendría problemas con akane. Necesitaba hablar con ukyo. Le marque a mi amiga y espere a que me contestara.

**\- ranma? - **

**\- ola ukyo - **la salude

**\- pasa algo? - **me sorprendí

**\- como sabes? -**

**\- te conozco -** claro que si, puede que hasta me conozca mas que yo mismo.

**\- bueno si, necesito que me ayudes. -**

**\- en que? -**

**\- en que rayos are ukyo?! - **me deje caer sobre el tatami.

**\- de que?.. a claro con akane no? ya te dije mientras que tengas el proyecto de hinako puedes verla por eso -**

**\- si pero el proyecto ya lo acabamos - **

**\- hoo **\- fue lo único que dijo y después de estar un tiempo callada siguió hablando.**\- y que harás? le dirás lo que sientes? o te quedaras como amigo? -**

**\- me quedare como amigo -**

**\- pero tu no quieres su amistad, quieres algo mas.. -**

**\- si pero, si le digo seguro que me deja de hablar por sentirse incomoda. -**

**\- jamás te sentirás cómodo siendo su amigo -**

**\- quien sabe, tal vez me acostumbre a verla junto a ryoga, tal vez me resigne - **paso un tiempo largo antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

**\- lucha por ella - **

**\- ya te dije que si yo le digo.. -**

**\- sin decirle tus sentimientos - **

**\- he?.. te escucho.. - **

**\- hablo de que por ahora seas su amigo y que poco a poco sin que ella se de cuenta la conquistes, y ya cuando estés seguro de que hayas logrado tu cometido le digas lo que sientes.. -**

**\- ... - **no le dije nada, lo estaba pensando.

**\- ranma no lo pienses demasiado.. me tengo que ir, adiós -** y antes de que le dijera algo mas colgó.

Me quede en el ático todo el día, lo haría?.. no lo se, pero no quería decidir aun. Baje a cenar con mi familia y cuando termine, me fui a mi habitación, hacía mucha calor y decidí que dormiría en bóxer. Me quite la camisa y me estaba quitando el pantalón cuando..

**\- Ranma! por dios! de perdido cierra las cortinas! -** era akane desde su ventana tapándose los ojos.

**\- lo siento! -** cerré las cortinas.

El corazón lo tenía muy acelerado.. ELLA ME HABÍA VISTO SIN ROPA! bueno no completamente, pero casi casi. Abrí la ventana lo suficiente como para sacar mi cabeza.

**\- Ha! -** ella con una sonrisa divertida movía su cabeza de un lado al otro. -** buenas noches ranma -** y después cerró las cortinas.

**\- buenas noches -** le dije aunque sabía que ya no me escuchaba.

Me senté en la cama. Lo haría? no lo se.. Me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir. En la madrugada me desperté por un leve sonido que conocía muy bien, era mi celular, estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo en la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado. Eran las dos de la madrugada y el sonido por el cual me había despertado era causado por un mensaje que me había enviado ukyo.

\- EL MENSAJE -

_Sabes algo ranma?_

_He aprendido que los amores, puedes llegar por sorpresa o terminar en una noche. Que grandes amigos pueden convertirse en grandes desconocidos, y que por el contrario, un desconocido puede volverse alguien inseparable. Que el que quiere, lo puede, lo logra, lo consigue y lo disfruta. Pero sobre todo he aprendido que el que arriesga no pierde nada, y el que no arriesga, no gana. _

_Ranma te conozco lo suficiente como para apostar que aun no decides. Por mi parte yo te digo que lo hagas, no pierdes nada.._

No perdía nada?.. no, al parecer no.. Entonces lo haría?.. si, porque no

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Perdón enserio, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba.. Pero al fin ya actualiceC:

Recuerden que pueden elegir el narrador del siguiente capituloB)

y por favor pasen por mi fic mas actual, "el destino de inocentes" n.n

":hasta pronto:"


	8. capitulo 8 parte 1

Ya que hay la misma cantidad de votos para akane como para ranma (solo uno y uno:p) are la mitad narrando desde la vista de akane y la otra mitad narrando desde la de ranma. Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

_**Provs. Akane**_

Y aquí estaba de nuevo en mi habitación después de un día muy pesado, después de hacer el proyecto con ranma tuve que ir hasta la estación de trenes para despedir a ryoga ya que tenía que irse a un viaje de emergencia al parecer su abuelo estaba en sus últimos días. Y ahora me encontraba desvistiéndome y entrando a la ducha para poder quitarme cualquier tipo de basura que traía mi cuerpo. Cuando salgo ceno con mi familia que solamente era mi papá y mi prima, luego de eso nos dimos las buenas noches y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ahora estoy mirando el cielo estrellado por mi ventana, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como algo se movía enfrente de mi, mi atención la capto precisamente ranma que al parecer se desvestía para dormirse. Iba a cerrar las cortinas para darle privacidad pero después se quito la camisa y me dejo ver su torso, sus brazos y su vientre, todo muy bien trabajado y el sueño de muchos hombres y mujeres. Incluso el mio, lo mire embobada unos minutos, unos largos minutos y reaccione cuando se estaba desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón fue cuando le grite..

**\- ranma! por dios! de perdido cierra las cortinas! -** y me tapé las mejillas y ojos para que no viera como estaba roja. Sentía mi corazón acelerado, como si nunca hubiera visto a algún hombre sin camisa.

**\- lo siento! -** me grito asustado y nervioso cerro las cortinas.

Espere unos minutos a que saliera para desearle las buenas noches y de allí entre en mi habitación para tirarme en la cama, estaría bien volver a ser amiga de ranma? Digo el amor que yo sentía por el ya no existe, ahora yo tengo mi novio y para que negarlo? estoy enamorada de el, simplemente me encanta como es y como me trata. Pero ranma es otro asunto, fue difícil olvidarle y superarlo y mas por la clase de despedida que tuvimos hace dos meses en aquella fiesta. Bueno en realidad en esa fiesta es donde el me dijo que no me quería volver a ver y que me esfumara de su vida, estaba tomado lo se pero dicen que los borrachos dicen lo que sienten, así que lo que ranma sentía esa noche era despreció hacía mi y desde allí decidí ya no acercarme a el. Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, ahora yo no sentía nada por el mas que una amistad, yo tenía novio al cual amaba y el.. bueno el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, que no sentía mas que una amistad por mi.

**\- que clase de pareja hubiéramos sido? -** seguro seríamos una pareja que duraría mucho porque recuerdo que nos llevábamos muy bien y la buena convivencia haría que estuviéramos mucho tiempo aguantándonos. Pero bueno con ryoga estoy bien, en realidad no me quejo, pero tengo que admitir que en algunas ocasiones ryoga puede ser demasiado aburrido. Con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue entrar al baño para ducharme, cuando salí agarre el uniforme y me cambie en el baño porque siempre me había dado la impresión de que alguien me observaba, así que siempre lo hacía en el baño, baje a desayunar y terminando salí de mi casa. En la puerta del porche me encontré con ranma también saliendo del de su casa.

**\- buenos días ranma -** le salude.

**\- buenos días akane -** me dijo con sus mejillas de un leve rojo. **\- oye akane.. sobre lo que paso ayer.. - **

**\- haha no ranma olvídalo, fue un accidente -** le dije moviendo levemente mi mano. El me sonrió de vuelta y yo empece a caminar, momentos después me di cuenta que el no me seguía **\- que? -** me había dado la vuelta y lo miraba interrogante **\- que no vienes? -** le pregunte sin saber porque es que no se movía de ese lugar.

**\- amm si -** me dijo distraído. A el le preocupaba algo, estaba distraído y con eso me daba cuenta que en persona estaba conmigo pero no su mente. Quise preguntar, quería que el se me abriera como antes, como cuando me contó como un niño emocionado que estaba interesado en shampoo, pero tenía mucho que no hablaba quedamente con el. No se si aun ranma me tenía la suficiente confianza como para que me dijera lo que le preocupaba. Supongo que tendré que ganarme de nuevo esa confianza..

Pasamos todo el camino callados, tenía muchas ganas de hablarle pero no lo haría, lo dejaría pensar el tiempo que dure la caminata al instituto. Cuando al fin llegamos, rápidamente ukyo nos encontró y nos saludo con un buenos días a cada uno, no paso mucho para que ukyo sintiera a ranma igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mi ella si pregunto y ranma se la llevo lejos para que yo no escuchara su problema. Me dolía ver que ahora ranma le tenía mas confianza a ukyo que a mi, pero fue mi culpa perder esa confianza, fui yo la que me aleje de el y ukyo la que se acerco mas. Era normal que no me contara algunas cosas. Solté un gran suspiro, en verdad que quería recuperar a mi amigo ranma, sería muy cansado pero lo lograría. Estaba en las nubes cuando de repente empece a persuadir un zumbido muy leve, demasiado leve. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre mas en ese sonido, me di cuenta que la cosa que causaba ese zumbido iba directo hacía mi, cuando lo sentí un poco mas cerca fue cuando brinque muy alto y me aterrice en la rama de un árbol.

Aunque el polvo por el aterrizaje estuviera encima de todos, pude ver perfectamente a la causante de ese aterrizaje tan llamativo. Era una chica de cabellera rojiza, de buen cuerpo, hablo de que tenía unas caderas anchas y una delantera abundante, tenía unos jeans de color rojos, una blusa holgada y de color gris, unos tenis converse color grises y su cabellera rojiza estaba agarrada con una coleta baja. Era una chica muy bonita y tenía ojos grises, lo sabía aunque no la había visto de frente. Como es que sabía eso? simple!, porque la conocía. Su nombre era Oka y era una.. como decirlo? digamos que desde que nos conocimos no nos caímos bien y desde entonces ella se declaro mi enemiga. Fantástico no? quien no querría tener una enemiga? y se pone mejor! quien no querría tener una enemiga que de repente y por la noche mientras tu estas dormida te intente matar? n.n.. como dije es fantástico!.. noten mi sarcasmo.

**\- akane!.. al fin te encontré! -** dijo aquella chica lanzándome algún trozo de algo. Yo me agache para esquivarlo.

**\- oh! es un gusto volver a verte Oka! -** le dije con sarcasmo y abriendo mis brazos para que viniera a darme un abrazo. Se que era imposible que me diera un abrazo, pero conservaba una mínima esperanza de que lo hiciera... ne! lo estaba haciendo como burla. Pero igual le daría un abrazo.. Me fui acercando a ella esquivando todo lo que me aventaba, hasta que estuve enfrente de ella y la abrace. Sentí como se tenso y se quedaba paralizada un momento, bueno a parte de todo eso sentí su delantera muy dura, Eso no era normal.. **\- oye Oka! no es por algo pervertido a algo parecido, pero tu pecho esta muy duro.. -** le dije en el oído. Ella dio un respingó y de un salto se separo de mi.

**\- déjame en paz!.. volveré akane!.. esto no se quedara así! -** Seguido se fue de allí, saltando por las ramas de los arboles. Me quede pensativa mirando por donde se fue mi amm.. amiga. Sera que le pasa algo? sera que tiene una enfermedad en el pecho que las pone así de duras?

**\- oye? akane? quien era ella? -** escuche como ranma preguntaba por Oka.

**\- oka.. -** le dije en un susurro y sin dejar de mirar a los arboles. La campana tocó y todos nos metimos a nuestros salones de clases.

Mientras que la profesora Yugu daba su explicación sobre alguna teoría de alguna persona que descubrió algo importante, yo no paraba de mirar hacía la ventana. Quería ver a Oka y quería verla bien, quería que viniera y me declarara la guerra como siempre..

**\- Akane! -** ese grito lo reconocería desde mas de mil kilómetros de distancia. Volví a verla y mis ojos se iluminaron al verla.

**\- Oka! -** antes de que ella se pudiera darse cuenta yo, ya estaba agarrada de su cuello. Ella de un golpe me aparto y me aventó un metro y medio hacía atrás. Fue cuando vi todo con mas claridad, el techo estaba totalmente destruido y ella tenía sus armas chois (son las armas de shampoo) una en cada mano. Estaba aquí para declararme la guerra.. no debí invocarla u.u

**\- vaya akane, tu novia ya te encontró -** escuche a akary desde atrás.

**\- cierra la boca akary! -** le gritamos al mismo tiempo oka y yo.

**\- akane! esta vez te ganare a como de lugar! -** y entonces como siempre ella se vino hacía mi, yo solamente brinque hacía mi lado derecho antes de que su choi izquierdo se enterrara en el suelo.

**\- oye oka -** le hable con aburrimiento.

**\- que! -** me contesto arista como siempre.

**\- dime porque me declaras la guerra cada vez que me ves? -** le pregunte realmente queriendo saber.

**\- aah! porque eres una cobarde! -**

* * *

_**Provs. Ranma**_

**\- aah! porque eres una cobarde! -** le dijo esa tal oka a akane. Akane no contesto y oka aprovecho para atacarla, akane parecía no reaccionar así que akary intervino, ella solo la bloqueo.

**\- oye akane reacciona, que tienes? -** le dijo akary que había volteado hacía atrás con preocupación.

**\- vamos akane! que tu prima tiene que hacer frente por ti?! - **le dijo oka, akane solamente tenía la cabeza sombreada. No reaccionaba, y parecía que no lo haría pronto.

**\- akane? estas bien? -** le pregunte preocupado, la mire con detenimiento. Su flequillo tapaba completamente su rostro, sus manos estaban en puños totalmente y respiraba agitada, eso se miraba en su pecho que bajaba y subía rápidamente.

**\- akane! no seas cobarde y hazme frente! -** las palabras de oka fueron suficientes para que akane reaccionara, y solamente yo lo supe porque vi como una ceja le empezó a palpitar.

**\- yo! no soy ninguna cobarde! -** akane se levanto y todos pudimos ver como ella tenía los ojos completamente negros y los colmillos de su dentadura estaban muy crecidos, mas de lo normal.

**\- oh oh! -** gritaron akary y kuno que con tanto escándalo había llegado a este salón.

**\- aaah! -** akary se pudo quitar de en medio antes de que akane se fuera contra oka. La fuera con la que se aventó akane fue tanta que ambas quebraron el vidrio de la ventana y cayeron, era el sexto piso del edificio, eran muchos metros de altura.

**\- maldición! -** esa fue akary antes de aventarse por la ventana también. Kuno con algo de duda también se aventó. Todos los expectantes se pusieron en la orilla de la ventana para ver mejor, yo me quede quieto sin saber que hacer, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando. Solo sabía que akane estaba en peligro.. akane en peligro. Y ese pensamiento fue el que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, corrí y baje lo mas rápido que pude, en el camino me di cuenta que kodashi y mousse corrían a mis lados e iban a la misma dirección que yo.

**\- oye kodashi! sabes lo que le pasa a akane? -** le pregunto mi amigo mousse a la chica de cabello negro.

**\- ... no -** fue lo único que respondió, pero a mi no me engañaba esta chica sabía algo mas que un no.

**\- vamos kodashi!.. yo se que sabes algo mas! -** le grite.

**\- adg! si!, si lo se!.. pero a mi no me corresponde explicarles lo que sucede! -** nos dijo y acelero hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Cuando llegamos vi como akane estaba en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba anteriormente en el salón, estaba justamente enfrente de oka. Estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento y a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Mire detenidamente a akane, simplemente no la reconocía, como dije su dentadura la hacía verse salvaje, sus ojos completamente negros, sin alma y sin vida daban miedo, lo agitada que se encontraba hacía que te pusieras en guardia, pero lo peor es que mi amiga akane no era consiente de todo esto, en su rostro se miraba como es que ella no era consiente de lo que hacía o decía. Ella era como una animal, no sabía a quien atacaba simplemente lo hacía por instinto y protección. Atacaría a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza para ella.

**\- Akane! escúchame! -** cuando mi amiga volteó descuidadamente, akary continuo **\- akane escucha mi voz!, tranquilízate por favor. esta bien? -** le decía akary sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. Akane solamente la ignoro y miro a oka. De repente akane coloco sus dos manos en el suelo y balanceaba su peso con los dedos de sus pies. Rascaba el pavimento con su pie derecha, estaba justamente enfrente de oka. No se si los demás se habían dado cuenta pero yo estaba completamente seguro que iba a atacar a esa chica oka.

No u.u.. ya era tarde.. akane se fue contra oka, pero bueno esta chica peliroja se defendía bastante bien, o al menos eso creíamos todos hasta que cayó al suelo y akane sobre ella evitando que se moviera. Y fue cuando Kuno, kodashi y Akary se pusieron en acción. Movían sus brazos y todo lo que podían para llamar la atención de akane, lo lograron!, pero ahora akane los perseguía a ellos.

**\- Mousse! Ranma! vayan por mi tío Soun! -** les grito la chica de cabello verde.

Los dos rápidamente corrimos hacía la dirección de la casa de los tendo, pero sin saber que atrajimos la atención de akane y nos persiguió hasta que kodashi con su listón la distrajo. Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y encontramos a mis padres reunidos con el de akane.

**\- Señor tendo! -** le dije en un grito porque no podía hablar quedamente por lo agitado de la corrida.

**\- que pasa muchacho? -** me pregunta preocupado por nuestro estado.

**\- a - akane! -** menciono mousse sofocado.

**\- que?! que pasa con mi pequeña?! -** el señor tendo ya tenía unas cascadas saliendo por sus ojos color negros.

**\- que pasa con akane hijo? -** me pregunta también preocupada mi madre.

**\- se puso como loca!, sus dientes crecieron muy rápido, sus ojos son negros! y esta atacando a todos en el instituto! -** estoy de acuerdo con que mousse exagero, necesita un buen golpe, pero después. El señor tendo en cuanto escucho la explicación de mi amigo, se compuso y empezó a correr en dirección hacía el instituto. Nosotros, incluyendo a mis padres, corrimos tras el.

**\- Señor Tendo que es lo que le pasa a akane? -** le pregunte mientras que corríamos.

**\- lo que ella en este momento tiene es la fiebre del lobo -** me dijo muy serio.

**\- tendo? la fiebre del lobo? creí que esa táctica estaba prohibida porque era muy peligrosa -** dijo de repente mi padre. No sabía que el supiera de estas supuestas tácticas. voltee a ver al Sr. Tendo esperando a que respondiera.

**\- lo se saotome, pero en el caso de akane ella tenía cura, es por eso que jamás fue un riesgo -** le dijo aun serio y corriendo.

**\- así? y donde esta esa cura? -** le pregunte queriendo saber,

**\- esta muerta.. -** me dijo y me quede :o

Y ahora que es lo que haríamos para que mi amiga akane volviera a ser la misma de antes? no tenía cura y al parecer akane en este estado era alguien muy peligrosa. Llegamos y vi como kodashi domaba a akane con su listón.

**\- Hey tu! deja de hacer eso!.. mi hija no es ningún animal! -** Tanto akane como kodashi voltearon. Por parte de kodashi solo negó con la cabeza y por parte de akane, bueno ella ahora nos estaba persiguiendo a nosotros.

**\- AAh! -** escuche un grito que provenía de arriba de nosotros, cuando alce mi vista pude ver como oka cayó con sus dos armas en medio de nosotros y akane, fue demasiado fuerte, tanto como para que el pavimento se levantara y nos aventara a nosotros hacía enfrente y a akane hacía atrás. Cuando me levante vi como oka era perseguida por mi amiga ahora convertida en casi un animal. Se perdieron por un rato y después volvieron, ahora con una oka un poco mas maltratada y con akane igual. Después todos la estaban entreteniendo.

**\- cuanto le durara ese efecto? -** le pregunte al Sr. Tendo.

**\- no se le va a quitar hasta que se calme por completo -** nos dijo a mi y a mousse.

**\- ranma! que fue lo que paso para que akane se pusiera así? -** pregunto mi padre.

**\- pues no lo se, solamente estaba discutiendo con esa chica oka -** le dije.

**\- discutiendo? ya entiendo -** lo dijo mas para el que para mi, pero igual lo escuche y no me quedaría con la duda.

**\- si, dígame sr. como es que funciona eso de la fiebre del lobo? -** le pregunte.

**\- verás la abuela de akary y akane, era la única hechicera madre que vivía en chica, de hecho ella es una de solo siete que hay en el mundo. Ella le dio un entrenamiento adecuado a akane, pero para que su fuerza interna fuera tanta como la externa tuvo que darle algunas mezclas que ella se sabía. Una mezcla que le inyecto fue la que contenía sangre de lobo, mezclada con la de un vampiro y con la de un ogro maduro. La respuesta que akane dio con esa mezcla fue nula, así que cologe no se preocupo por eso. Pero una vez que akane estando peleando con una chica de china se enojo tanto que se puso en el mismo estado que ahora, para ese entonces para que ella se curara solamente tenía que calmarse y lo hacía en los brazos de una anciana amiga de cologe. Pero ella ahora murió.. - **

**\- y entonces? como se va a calmar? -** le dije preocupado.

**\- no lo se, pero descuida mientras que no aullé aun se podrá calmar, de lo contrarío sera demasiado difícil controlarla. -** me explico el padre de mi amiga-animal

**\- Auuuuuu! -** ese fue un aullido de akane.

**\- oh oh! -** dijo el sr. Tendo antes de correr despavorido por todas partes con los brazos hacía arriba.

Continuara...


	9. aviso importante

Hola amiguitos de la creación:3

Como están? Espero que muy bien:)

Bueno amm, se que de verdad eh estado muy ausente, bueno muy muy muuuy ausente, pero creanme que cuando les digo que es por culpa de la maldita prepa:(

Bueno el aviso era para decirles que borrare las historias &amp; las volveré a subir pero esta vez editadas &amp; escritas muy bien.

No es un buen momento ya que en una semana vuelvo a entrar a la prepa &amp; pues entre a Laboratorio clínico, una de las especialidades mas pesadas de mi prepa, &amp; supongo estaré algo ocupada, pero no se preocupen que cada tiempo libre que tenga lo aprovechare para terminar bien mis fics.

Les mentiría si les dijera que tengo algo de avance para cada dic, pero en realidad no es así:c mis capítulos se borraron..

En fin.. Hay algo que les quisiera preguntar.

Editare fic por fic, es decir; que editare cada capitulo &amp; estare actualizando capitulos cada que pueda hasta que lo acabe uno por uno. Así que ustedes deciden cual quieren que editen primero? Aquí abajo les digo las opciones.

\- Un noviazgo sin sentimientos.

\- las etiquetas no mandan!

\- playa, musica &amp; amor!

Recuerden que al que elijan primero será al que edite &amp; edite &amp; siga &amp; siga hasta terminarlo.

Sin mas.. Gracias por su atención &amp; comprension.. Los quiero;)


End file.
